


Starman

by Sid45ultra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Baby Ashoka, Child Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Goth Ventress, Gun Violence, High School AU, Human Darth Maul, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul - Freeform, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, Paplatine is a very bad person, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Teen Darth Maul, Teen Obi-Wan Kenobi, There is no sexual abuse, slight homophobia, the homophobe gets what's coming to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid45ultra/pseuds/Sid45ultra
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and "Maul" Palpatine have never been friends, far from it in fact. That makes it particularly awkward when they're assigned as lab partners for their AP Biology class and begin to discover that what one sees on the surface is quite far from the truth below.--This fic re-imagines the Obi-Wan and Darth Maul as high school students in an American-ish school (sorry y'all it's what I'm familiar with). There is child abuse off screen, but several graphic instances on screen. This story gets really dark in some places. PLEASE heed the tags, because while there is no sexual abuse, there is physical abuse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea in the shower and my friends fueled it. This is a 10 chapter fic. It has already been completed and will update once a week until it’s done.  
> Again, there is physical abuse in this fic, please do not read it if that is triggering for you in any way. In addition, I am American, and my familiarity is with the American school system, so that's what I use for their high school.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was not a large eight year old. His small arms were thin and lacked the muscles he hoped to one day develop. His height also left something to be desired, but there was no helping that now. Under normal circumstances, he looked harmless enough in his slightly too big khaki shorts and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles tee shirt. He had bandages on his knees from rough housing in the garden and would likely have a black eye by the end of the day. The source of that particular injury was the other eight year old, this one substantially larger, who was currently perched on Obi-Wan's back with his knee pressed hard into the smaller boy's back.

Maul was the same age as Obi-Wan but seemed to be approaching puberty faster than his classmates. He was already as tall as some of the twelve year old students and had earned his gruesome nickname in first grade when he put another student in the hospital for a. He had escaped expulsion thanks to his wealthy and influential benefactor, Senator Sheev Palpatine. Though he hadn't returned to school for nearly three weeks after the incident, no amount of detention or teacher intervention seemed able to cool M's temper. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what he had done to anger the other boy, but M had been targeting him more than the other students lately.

"Say it." Maul hissed in Obi-Wan's ear. He pressed his knee harder into Obi-Wan's back and the smaller boy cried out in pain. Tears stung his eyes, mixing with the dry dust of the playground. Unlike other bullies, M had no cronies to egg him on, each act of violence was born of his own volition. Obi-Wan shut his mouth firmly and shook his head. Maul snarled wordlessly at Obi-Wan's refusal and pressed his hand down into the boy’s strawberry blonde hair. He leaned against his arm and ground Obi-Wan's face into the dirt.

Suddenly the weight was gone from Obi-Wan's back and he gasped in relief at the sudden cessation of pain. He coughed and caught his breath, dirt stinging his throat and face. He touched the cheek that had been pressed to the ground and his fingertips came away bloody. He rolled onto his back and squinted against the midday-sun at the adult who had saved him. The man was older than Obi-Wan's teacher and to his young mind that made his savior all but ancient. He wore a crisp black suit with a red patterned tie. Though his hair was mostly grey and he looked a bit frail he held Maul's now limp form easily with one hand.

"Hello young man." the old man said. His voice was kindly and warm, but that warmth did not extend to his expression. Though he was speaking to Obi-Wan, his flinty gaze was fixed on Maul.

"I do apologize for my son. He's still learning how to play with other children." He regarded Maul for another moment before returning him to the ground. The larger boy stared at his dusty tennis shoes and refused to look at anyone. Obi-Wan hefted himself to his feet and dusted his shirt off. His finger poked through a hole in Leonardo's stomach that hadn't been there before. He sighed and looked back up at his rescuer. He wanted to say something nice like his dad would, but he glanced at Maul and saw the other bow glaring at him from under his brow. Any sympathy Obi-Wan may have had for his bully dried up in a fit of childish anger.

"He called my dad a bad name and then he pushed me down. Mr. Mundi says I have to tell him when kids are mean to me or they won't stop."

For the first time, the old man's eyes locked on Obi-Wan. They were a cold green, verging almost on an unhealthy yellow. His expression was still kindly, but his eyes were hard and angry as he regarded Obi-Wan.

"You don't need to tell Mr. Mundi when you've already told me. I'll make sure my son sees the proper punishment for hurting you, don't you worry about that." He knelt to Obi-Wan's level and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"No one likes a tattle tale now do they?"

Obi-Wan shrunk back a little and shook his head gently. His chest felt tight with fear.

"There's a good boy." The man stood suddenly and turned towards Maul.

"Follow me." He ordered in a tone that allowed no arguments. Maul cast one last loathing look at Obi-Wan before trailing after the old man. Obi-Wan watched them go wondering why Maul was leaving school so early in the day. His questions soon faded as recess ended and his teacher, Mr. Mundi, sent him to the nurse's office to have his cheek looked at. He'd pressed Obi-Wan about how he received the injury, but true to his word, he kept his mouth shut. Part of him knew it was wrong to keep it from his teacher, but his fear of Maul and the creepy old man won out. He almost cried at the look of disappointment on Mr. Mundi's face, but kept his tears at bay. No one mentioned Maul's absence after recess or when he didn't come to school the next day either. When he returned with two of his fingers in splints and a story of shutting them in a door, no one mentioned that either.

\---

Maul's abuse of Obi-Wan slowed once they were placed in separate classes for the next several years and Obi-Wan’s father placed him in martial arts classes. The boys grew quickly as the years passed. The muscles Obi-Wan wished for were taking their time, but his growth spurt in fourth grade left him several inches taller than his class mate and frequently in need of new pants to accommodate his coltish legs. Between his martial arts lessons in town and music lessons from his father, Obi-Wan no longer had time to spare a thought for his childhood bully. He barely noticed when he moved on to middle school without Maul’s menacing presence shadowing the hallways.

\---

"Obi-Wan, would you come here please?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked in his usual patient tone when Obi-Wan came home from school in his last year of middle school.

"Sure. Did something happen?" Obi-Wan asked. He'd always had a good sense of his adopted father's moods, but he was having trouble reading the man's expression. Qui-Gon's usual calm smile had been replaced by a deep weariness he'd not had the day before.

"Yes, but I don't want you to be upset. We're going to have a guest staying with us for a while. This is all very sudden, but I wanted to tell you before he arrived." Qui-Gon stated. He retreated to the living room and Obi-Wan followed, curious. Obi-Wan took his place next to his adopted father on their worn sofa.

"Do you remember my friend Shmi? We haven't seen her for some time, but she used to come to your birthday parties when you were little."

OW looked up and caressed his chin a little, trying to remember the woman. He had vague recollections of a kind smile and soft voice, but nothing else. He shrugged and shook his head.

"Not really." He admitted.

"That's alright. Shmi passed away recently. She knew she was sick, but her health faded quicker than either of us anticipated. Her son, Anakin, needs a place to stay while we try and find his father." Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan with a pleading expression,

"Please understand Obi-Wan, I'm not trying to replace you. You are my son and I will always love you. Anakin is five years old and he doesn't understand what's happening."

Obi-Wan blinked. Qui-Gon thought he was going to be jealous? He couldn't help it; he barked out a laugh before slapping his hands over his mouth, horrified at his insensitivity.

"I'm sorry about your friend dad, I really am, but I know I'm irreplaceable! When does Anakin move in? Today? Tomorrow? Do you need help setting up his room? I don't know how big he is, but didn't you store some of my old clothes in the attic? I can get them down, maybe some of my old toys are up there too." He stood up and made as if to leave the living room. Qui-Gon smiled at his son's enthusiasm.

"Not so fast Obi-Wan. He won't be here until Saturday, we have a few days to get ready. Good idea about your old clothes and toys, but let's get his sizes first okay?"

Obi-Wan nodded, his mind already racing with the possibilities of a younger child in the house. He loved Qui-Gon, but he was old and liked listening to records in the evening rather than playing video games with Obi-Wan or romping through the nearby parks. Obi-Wan was thirteen and would soon be entering high school. He knew he was close to being a grown up and helping Qui-Gon with Anakin would prove how mature he was. He wanted to make his dad proud.

"What are your feelings on Chinese take out for dinner?" Qui-Gon asked, his expression still one of weary bemusement as he watched Obi-Wan's excitement.

"Positive." Obi-Wan answered with a smile. Qui-Gon nodded and the pair left the house still discussing how to best welcome Anakin to their home.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan was nervous to meet the boy he had already started thinking of as his little brother. He had never had siblings before, his parents having died before he could walk. He’d been adopted by his godfather soon after, and Qui-Gon had never showed any interest in having children of his own. Obi-Wan had been young enough when his parents passed that he barely remembered them, but Anakin was old enough to miss his mother. 

Obi-Wan woke up early Saturday morning with a twisting nervousness in his gut that made eating breakfast almost impossible. He’d looked up at Qui-Gon over his bowl of cheerios and asked quietly,

“What if he doesn’t like me?”

Qui-Gon looked saddened for a moment before he smiled at his son and answered,

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t. From what I can tell, you’re the coolest kid around. Just don’t push too hard okay? This will be new territory for both of you. Don’t get discouraged if you don’t hit it off immediately.”

Obi-Wan nodded and tried to eat, but that queasy feeling only abated somewhat. All too soon he found himself sitting in the passenger seat of Qui-Gon’s battered old Altima on his way to meet Anakin Skywalker.

\---

“Do you like race cars?” The question was the first thing Anakin asked Obi-Wan after the social worker left them alone in the monitored playroom. Big blue eyes peered up at him from under an unfortunate bowl cut and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile. He sat beside Anakin on a rug woven to resemble houses and city streets. Anakin had arranged several hot wheels cars on it and was currently drag racing them down residential roads. He provided the vroom and crashing noises joyfully with his mouth. 

“Sure.” Obi-Wan pointed to the cars on the rug “Which is your favorite?”

Anakin held up a battered blue and silver hot wheels designed to look like a drag race funny car. 

“I’m going to be a race car driver some day and I’m gonna drive a car just like this one.” He placed it back on the rug and gave it a powerful push. The little car squeaked as it shot across the mat and hit the far wall. Anakin sprung up to retrieve it.

They played that way for nearly an hour before Qui-Gon came to retrieve them. Anakin was shy at first in the older man’s presence, but he warmed up quickly when Qui-Gon suggested a trip to Dairy Queen for ice cream. Obi-Wan chose to sit in the back seat with Anakin when they left and the two continued discussing hot wheels as Qui-Gon listened with a feeling of relief. He knew Obi-Wan would adapt well to having Anakin around, but he’d still been nervous about the prospect. Now as Obi-Wan asked gentle and innocent questions about Anakin’s interests, his doubts were put to rest. 

Ice cream was followed quickly by a visit to a department store to buy Anakin more of a wardrobe than what had been packed in his Transformers suitcase. Qui-Gon had never been a paragon of fashion sense, gravitating towards old concert tees and the same three pairs of worn blue jeans. He owned professional attire for work, but wore it only when he absolutely had to. The teen was convinced Qui-Gon had been wearing the same birkenstocks for as long as Obi-Was had been alive. Rather than letting his fashion faux pas father or car obsessed new brother pick all of the clothes, Obi-Wan put himself in charge of keeping Anakin dressed like a normal child. He had middling success. Anakin mostly picked shirts with pictures of a cartoon race car on them and Qui-Gon didn’t quite seem to grasp that the five year old couldn’t wear shorts year round. 

It took most of the afternoon to buy everything Anakin would need for the foreseeable future and by the time they were done the little boy looked ready to drop from exhaustion. Qui-Gon stopped to pick up Lebanese food from one of his favorite restaurants on the way home. The meal at the kitchen island was a subdued one, Anakin picking out anything he didn’t like, which turned out to be nearly everything, before Obi-Wan showed him to his room. 

“That one’s mine.” He said as he pointed to the door beside Anakin’s.

“If you need anything, come in and get me okay?” 

Anakin nodded tiredly and asked in a quiet voice,

“Do you read bedtime stories?” He looked nervous to ask and he refused to look up at Obi-Wan. The older boy smiled,

“Sure! Go put your pjs on and I’ll be right back!”

Obi-Wan didn’t like clutter, so it wasn’t hard to find the right book in his tidy room. He returned a few moments later to find Anakin laying face first on the floor crying. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in shock and he rushed to the boy’s side, trying to see if he was bleeding or otherwise hurt. There were no marks or bruises and Obi-Wan could only assume the tears were born of exhaustion and grief. He gently patted Anakin’s back and the boy began to sob in earnest. Obi-Wan jerked his hand back, afraid he’d made things worse. There was a gentle knock on the door and Qui-Gon entered. 

“Thanks for your help today Obi-Wan, why don’t you go work on homework for a little while?”

Obi-Wan nodded, not sure what else to do. He handed the book to Qui-Gon on his way out and explained that Anakin had asked for a story. Qui-Gon looked at the cover and smiled fondly. 

“I used to read this to you.” He said. Obi-Wan nodded,

“I know.”

Obi-Wan tried to focus on his math homework, but the formulas kept their secrets well and he ended up listening to the low tones of Qui-Gon’s voice as he quieted Anakin’s tears. Obi-Wan checked on them after the sun had sunk well below the horizon to find them both fast asleep on Anakin’s small bed, Qui-Gon’s arm keeping the child from falling to the floor. Sitting open on his lap was an old illustrated copy of  _ The Hobbit _ . Gently, Obi-Wan took the book from his father’s lap before he left them alone, quietly closing the door behind him. 

\---

With the end of middle school Obi-Wan was thrown into a summer that came and went far too quickly. All too soon he was buying school supplies for his first day at Republic High School. Obi-Wan tried not to be nervous about starting high school but it was difficult to stifle  the butterflies chewing on his innards. He’d had few friends at his old school and the few who were transferring to the same school didn’t share any classes with him. Obi-Wan had hoped to have at least orchestra with one of his friends, but found himself alone on the first day. He held his cello in a sweaty hand, trying not to let his nerves show as Qui-Gon puttered slowly down the road. Anakin was in a booster seat behind Obi-Wan and his feet occasionally kicking the seat in front of him. Each kick jarred Obi-Wan until he wanted to snap at Anakin to stop.

He controlled his temper and glanced over at Qui-Gon. The first semester of college hadn’t even started and he already looked tired. He took his work as a professor and adviser seriously and had already been going to work to help students in the Music Department get ready for their classes. 

Republic High School loomed in the distance, looking out of place from the homes around it. Qui-Gon drove past the buses in the turn around and stopped the car. He smiled at Obi-Wan and gave him a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder. Obi-Wan smiled back weakly before exiting the car.

“I’ll pick you up at 3 okay?” Qui-Gon called out the open window. Obi-Wan nodded before bidding Anakin farewell too. The kid paused for a moment to say goodbye before he went back to smashing his toys together and pontificating about ruling the galaxy. 

Obi-Wan had barely made it a few steps into the main entry of the school before he was forced to stop by a large group of people crowded around two figures struggling in what was obviously a fight. Obi-Wan sighed, wondering how people were already fighting on the first day, and carefully shuffling through the crowd to get a better look. The figures were two boys, one was average height but built like a truck, while the other was taller and somehow even more muscular than the first. The shorter of the pair looked vaguely familiar to Obi-Wan and it took him a moment to place where he knew him.

“Maul?” He asked in shock, his voice somehow carrying over the noise of the fight and the other students. The shorter boy’s head snapped up to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes for only a moment before a fist connected with his jaw and he hit the ground with a heavy thud. 

“What the hell is going on here!” Called a voice from the edge of the crowd. A security officer pushed his way through the crowd, followed closely by who Obi-Wan could only assume was the principle. He was a tall, bald,  man with dark skin and a glare that would put fear in anyone’s heart. Obi-Wan ducked his head and shuffled back a few steps to avoid being seen. The principle hauled Maul to his feet and pinned the other boy with a hard gaze,

“Qymaen Jai Sheelal, why is it every time there’s a fight, you seem to be at the center of it?” The taller boy opened his mouth to answer but was cut off. 

“Think twice before your mouth gets you in any more trouble and go to my office.” The principle commanded. He looked at Maul’s bloody  and the bruise rising on his cheek and pursed his lips,

“This is your only pass Palpatine. Go to the nurse’s office and get some ice for your face.” With that, the crowd dispersed like it had never been, people chatting animatedly about what had happened and telling rumors about Principle Windu’s history in the Marines. Obi-Wan scanned the crowd for Maul but he’d vanished with the crowd. With a sigh, Obi-Wan hefted his cello and made for the orchestra room. As he walked, mulling over the reappearance of his childhood bully, someone flicked him hard in the back of the head. 

“Classes haven’t even started yet and we already get to see a fight? High school is going to be delicious.” Came the low husky voice of Asajj Ventress. She circled around in front of Obi-Wan, walking backwards with ease. 

“You shaved your head.” Obi-Wan commented. Ventress grinned and ran a hand over her now smooth pate. Ventress was tall, standing only an inch or two below Obi-Wan. He wasn’t sure how she was able to walk backward so easily considering wearing a full skirt that nearly touched the ground. The skirt was paired with  a short sleeved shirt that scooped low enough at the neckline to walk the line of breaking dress code. Her makeup was equally as dramatic, her face pale and sharply contoured with purple lipstick that matched her eyeshadow.

“Hair is for squares.” She replied casually. She glanced up and down at Obi-Wan’s attire and quirked a shaved and redrawn eyebrow.

“Still letting your dad dress you Kenobi?” She asked with disdain. Obi-Wan blushed and glanced down at his own outfit. He’d let Anakin help him pick out some of it, with restraint of course, he refused to wear a shirt with a cartoon car plastered across the front. Obi-Wan wore a short sleeved white button-down with small yellow ducks on it that Anakin loved. He hadn’t been able to decide if he wanted to wear jeans on his first day or take Qui-Gon’s suggestion of comfort and wear shorts. He had eventually setting on cuffed jeans that showed off  a bit of his ankle. It was a little more daring than he usually liked to dress, but what better time to recreate one’s self than high school. To complete the look he’d tried styling his hair differently than usual until it stood up in a wave. He thought he looked stylish, but Ventress could smell self consciousness like a shark could smell blood.

“Still raiding Siouxsie Sioux’s closet I see.” Obi-Wan retorted. It was a weak insult, but he was still shocked by the sudden reappearance of Maul. Ventress snorted,

“I was going more for Sinead O’Connor’s ghost, but I know you’re uncultured so I’ll let it slide.”

She peered closer at Obi-Wan’s face and moved to walk next to him,

“You look like someone just punched you in the gut.” She commented. Obi-Wan shrugged,

“One of the guys who got into that fight used to bully me when I was a kid. I thought he’d moved out of town because I haven’t seen him since elementary school, but it looks like we just went to different middle schools.” Obi-Wan felt conflicted about Maul’s sudden reappearance. He no longer harbored any anger towards the other boy, chalking his behavior up to bad parenting, but while it appeared that the years hadn’t changed his personality, Maul was not the same young man Obi-Wan remembered. He hadn’t gotten a good look at the other boy, but he had seen that Maul was now bald and had what he thought may have been tattoos wrapping his wrists. Obi-Wan had never seen anyone his age with tattoos, and he was interested to learn how Maul had acquired them. 

“I know that look Kenobi. If you keep poking your nose where it doesn’t belong, someone’s going to cut it off.” Ventress said. Obi-Wan sighed, Ventress was usually right about these kinds of things. If Maul remembered him, Obi-Wan doubted it was with any kindness and any interaction would likely end with him on Maul’s bad side again.

“You’re probably right.” He said after a long pause. “He probably doesn’t remember me anyway.”

\---

The bell for first period classes rang tinnily from the speaker below the clock in the nurse’s office. Maul winced as the sound exacerbated his new pounding headache. His cheek throbbed in time with his head beneath the ice pack he’d been given, each pulse of pain serving only to increase his anger. 

Kenobi. 

Of course.

Maul had been back in town for less than a week and Kenobi had already ruined everything. The fight had been going in Maul’s favor until that idiot had shouted his old nickname and distracted him. Now that overgrown fool Sheelal no doubt thought he could walk all over Maul without any consequences. He hadn’t planned on getting into a fight with the older student, but it had been impossibly to avoid when Sheelal had approached Maul out of nowhere and shoved him. The taller boy had gotten in his face, ranting about how he hated Maul’s face and his father besides. He’d had no choice but to defend his father’s name, no matter how much he agreed with Sheelal on the topic. 

Maul sighed and pulled the ice pack away from his bruised face to discover the thin paper towel wrapping the bag of ice was tinged pink with blood. This wasn’t the start he’d hoped for. Maul’s eyes flicked to the last two fingers on his left hand. They were crooked, the result of being broken and improperly set; a reminder of the cost of failure. Maul had hoped to make a new start at a new school where no one remembered him, but that would be impossible now thanks to Kenobi. Maul pushed all thoughts of the scrawny teen from his mind until he could contemplate a proper revenge later. It wouldn’t do to get distracted on his first day and make things even worse. He still had classes to attend and a student body to scare into leaving him alone. He couldn’t afford to get side tracked. 

Maul pressed the ice pack against his cheek again and left the nurse’s office. He would be late to class, but he doubted it mattered. He’d already drawn enough attention to himself for one day, what difference would a tardy make. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a day late, I apologize. I graduated college on Saturday and was busy all day Sunday.

Maul contemplated the most suitable punishment for Kenobi’s foolish actions. He couldn’t let the boy get away with bringing back his awful nickname on the first day of school or making him lose the fight to Sheelal. He considered following Kenobi into the bathroom, locking him in a stall and pouring milk on him. He decided that was too childish. He thought about turning Kenobi’s friends against him one by one until he was as isolated as Maul. One encounter with Asajj Ventress turned him from that course of action. Out of annoyance at his inability to properly punish Kenobi, Maul nearly stole the other boy’s backpack and filled it with peanut butter, but gave up when he couldn’t decide on crunchy or smooth. As the year passed, his plans became more elaborate and unobtainable. It seemed Kenobi wasn’t the only student who had known Maul previously and rumors quickly spread through the school about him. 

Most of the rumors he didn’t mind. He heard whispers during lunch that he was in a gang or had spent time in prison despite only being fourteen. Stories of elementary school and his violent reputation swirled behind him when he passed in the halls. The rumors fueled his ego, and kept the other students from even attempting friendship. He enjoyed the fear his presence inspired, it made people listen to him, respect him, but it also made group projects and PE difficult. Even the other bullies kept their distance, feeling too threatened to approach Maul or challenge his reputation. Sheelal tried once, but without Kenobi’s interference, Maul ended the fight quickly and violently. After that, he was left alone. 

Since returning to his hometown, Palpatine had increased Maul’s training regimen until he barely had time to do homework. He passed every test his adopted father threw at him, so Palpatine increased their difficulty. Maul missed school for a week in February due to three broken ribs and a collapsed lung. He was back in school the following Monday with only a doctor’s note excusing him from strenuous exercise in gym class.

Before Maul realized it, freshman year was over and Kenobi still hadn’t paid for his mistakes. No one remembered the fight on that first day; no one but Maul. He would see a flash of reddish blonde hair in the hallway or hear Kenobi’s obnoxious voice and his stomach would boil with rage. Kenobi, the only student who was unafraid.

Sophomore year did little to cool Maul’s rage, but neither did it give him a change to exact revenge. Kenobi was annoyingly oblivious to Maul’s hatred, going through life with a sickening grin plastered on his stupid face. They shared an english class this year and every time Kenobi opened his mouth to answer a question Maul had to force himself not to growl in annoyance. He considered gluing all the pages of Kenobi’s textbook together, but decided against it. The book had done nothing to Maul, so why ruin it just to inconvenience Kenobi for a day. He knew his rage was disproportionate to the slight Kenobi had paid him, but that didn’t matter. Palpatine had taught Maul to never show weakness and to never forgive. It was a lesson he had learned early and well.

Junior year left Maul with few opportunities to even think about Kenobi’s stupidly perfect hair or smarmy smile. His father had hired four new teachers, to handle Maul’s after school lessons, and the training sessions left him too exhausted and battered to do anything but sleep and survive the next onslaught. He was in better condition and form at sixteen than most masters who had been training for twice as long. Still it was never enough to satisfy his father. When he defeated one master in single combat, two more were sent in to finish him off. Maul’s grades began to slip which only enraged Palpatine further. The teenager didn’t dare complain, he couldn’t afford to appear weak. A small part of him hoped to sustain an injury that would make it impossible for him to train, but the larger part was terrified of what would happen to him if he did. Training was what gave him purpose, what gave him focus. Without that, he would be nothing. 

\---

Qui-Gon was crying. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but be embarrassed as Qui-Gon forced him to pose in front of the front door for yet another first day of school photo op. 

“Dad, I’m going to be late.” He said for the millionth time as Qui-Gon took another picture. 

“I know, I know. Just one more.” The older man said. The shutter noise on his phone sounded again. Qui-Gon looked at the screen and sniffled a little. 

“It’s your last year of high school.” He said, “I only have you for one last year then you’ll be off to college! I’ll only get to see you on holidays then.”

“You’ll see me more than that.” Obi-Wan said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone. It was the first day of his last year of high school, but his adopted father acted like the world was ending. 

“But I really do have to go or I’m going to be late. Mrs. Shaak-Ti doesn’t allow tardies.” 

“Go on then, but give me a hug first.” Qui-Gon replied. He was still looking at his phone and smiling, his thumb flicking over pictures of both Obi-Wan and Anakin on their first days of school. Obi-Wan did as requested before grabbing his backpack and nearly sprinting to the beat up Corolla that had served as his steed since he’d turned sixteen the year before. He still had to pick up Ventress and he would be cutting it close to make it to first period. 

Ventress it seemed had anticipated Obi-Wan’s lateness as she was already out front of her apartment, backpack sitting on the ground next to her feet. Her style hadn’t changed much since freshman year, but it had evolved from nineties goth grunge to something Obi-Wan could only describe as executive industrial. Her suit wouldn’t have looked out of place in a boardroom, except for the spikes that lined the shoulder seam, the chains that draped over her pencil skirt, and the fact that it all appeared to be made of some kind of tight black vinyl. Her shoes added an extra five inches to her height and he was sure the heels could have been classified as deadly weapons. 

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow as she slid smoothly into the passenger seat.

“Baby powder.” was the only response Ventress gave. 

\---

Mrs. Shaak-Ti’s AP Biology class started at 7:55 am on the dot. Obi-Wan slid into his seat at 7:54 am with the second hand dangerously close to 12. That left only one seat open in the room. In the back, next to the angriest looking person Obi-Wan had ever seen in his entire life. Golden eyes regarded him with open hostility as he moved closer to the only available desk.

Obi-Wan swallowed his apprehension and sat at the desk beside Maul. He pretended he couldn’t feel the intense glare from the boy even as he pondered what he had done to earn it. He’d seen little of his childhood bully in the last three years they’d gone to school together. It seemed just his luck he would end up in class with Maul in his final year. Before the bald teen could say anything derisive to Obi-Wan the bell sounded and Mrs. Shaak-Ti began her lesson. Obi-Wan was mostly able to tune her out, it was standard stuff, going over the syllabus, reminding everyone of lab safety procedures, nothing he hadn’t heard before and he nearly missed it when Mrs. Shaak-Ti announced lab partners. She pointed to every other column of desks before saying,

“Everyone I’ve just pointed to, turn to your left and say hello to your new lab partner.”

Obi-Wan’s stomach dropped and his head slowly panned until his blue eyes met with Maul’s burning gaze. 

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan said, trying to maintain his usual air of suave charm. Maul’s glare deepened,

“Kenobi, of course it would be you.” he growled in a low tone.

“I’m going to choose to take that as a compliment and move on. It would appear we have an introductory lab, so how about we skip the unplesantries and get to work?” Obi-Wan suggested. 

Maul looked like he wanted to argue but instead gave a curt nod and followed Obi-Wan to the black topped lab stations in the back of the room. As Maul walked away, Obi-Wan was able to observe him in greater detail without being glared to death. It surprised Obi-Wan to find that he was taller than Maul. In his memories of them as children, Maul had always been so much bigger, but now with the end of puberty in sight and with neither of them likely to grow any more, Obi-Wan found he stood several inches taller than his old bully. 

Maul had changed in other ways than just his height. As a child he’d worn his black hair cut close to his head, but now it had been shaved away completely. He’d always been stronger than Obi-Wan, but now the muscles of his arms and chest were clearly visible through the material of his black athletic shirt. Despite the heat of the late August day the shirt had long sleeves that hooked over his thumbs and black jeans. Despite the long sleeves, Obi-Wan could see black curls of ink on Maul’s hands that spread under the edge of his shirt, but nothing more of the tattoos he’d witnessed the first day of freshman year.

Obi-Wam tried not to be disappointed in his assigned lab partner. They hadn’t spoken in nearly ten years, but it appeared time had not soothed Maul’s irrational dislike of him. They worked in awkward silence, Maul occasionally grunting agreement when addressed, but providing no additional comment. Their hands brushed once when passing a pipet and Obi-Wan would have thought he’d shocked the other boy by how he snatched his hand back with a glare. After that, Obi-Wan took special care not to let their fingers touch. The uncomfortable 55 minute class passed and Maul all but ran from the room when the bell tolled.

—-

“You will not believe who my lab partner is in bio.” Obi-Wan blurted as soon as he saw Ventress at lunch.

“My classes are fine, how about yours?” Ventress replied with a barely concealed sneer. Obi-Wan winced and tilted his head in apology.

“They’re okay. You will not believe who my lab partner is in bio.” He repeated. Ventress rolled her eyes but gestured towards Obi-Wan to continue before stealing the juice box off his tray.

“Maul.” He stated emphatically. Ventress nearly choked on her ill gotten drink. When she was able to speak agaim she rasped,

“How is he even smart enough to be in that class?”

Obi-Wan shrugged,

“He wasn’t dumb when we were kids, just angry. I didn’t expect to see him, but I’m not that surprised. He knew the material better than I did today.”

Ventress hummed for a moment before an evil grin spread across her pale face. 

“What?” Obi-Wan asked. He knew to be afraid of his friend when she smiled like that. 

“I’ll text you tonight.” Was her cryptic answer.

—

_ Gothess: wake up……..1:02 am _

_ Gothess: fuck face……..1:02 am _

_ Twunk Lite: Do you know what time it is?....... 1:04 am _

_ Gothess: he has a 4.00………...1:07 am _

_ Twunk Lite: What?............. 1:07 am _

_ Gothess: your boyfiend. He has a 4.00 gpa…….1:08 am _

_ Gothess: you never told me his real name…… 1:08 am _

_ Twunk Lite: He’s not my boyfriend…… 1:08 am _

_ Gothess: i meant what I said…….1:09 am _

_ Twunk Lite: I don’t remember his real name. The teachers call him Maul too and it’s the name he puts on his papers……...1:11 am _

_ Twunk Lite: I always thought he hated the name, but maybe I was wrong………..1:12 am _

_ Gothess: I don’t blame him for using it……..1:13 am _

_ Gothess: his actual name is fucking awful…...1:13 am _

_ Gothess: his parents must never want him to get laid………….1:14 am _

_ Gothess: did you fall asleep again……….1:23 am _

_ Gothess: your a dick kenobi……….1:25 am _

_ Twunk Lite: *You’re……..1:26 am _

_ Gothess: fuck you……...1:26 am _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the plot begins...

Maul ignored Kenobi during class unless he had no other choice. His behaviour wasn’t overtly hostile, but neither was he making any overtures of friendship. He spoke in clipped sentences, each word wrestled from his throat with difficulty. They worked this way for the first several weeks of class until Mrs. Shaak-ti said three words that made Maul’s stomach drop into his shoes.

“Take home assignment.”

Panic gripped him as he thought of his adopted father’s response the last time he’d ask to bring someone to the house. The blood rushing in his ears was so loud he nearly missed Kenobi’s pompous voice asking him as question.

“What?” He ground out through clenched teeth.

“Do you want to do the assignment at my house?” Kenobi repeated. The ocean crashing against Maul’s ear drums quieted a little. 

“You have a house?” He asked dumbly. Internally he kicked his own brain, punishment for betraying him. Rather than berating him for his stupid question, Kenobi laughed. Maul was startled by the joy he heard in the sound. He had little experience making people laugh and it took him a moment to recognize the small smile the laughter inspired on his own lips.

“No, I live with my dad and little brother. We have a pretty big kitchen, so there’s plenty of room to do homework.” Kenobi seemed genuine in his offer. Maul resisted the urge to breathe a sigh of relief.

“Unless you want to do it at your place.” Kenobi amended.

“No.” Maul snapped. He forced calm over the spike of panic,

“Your house is fine.”

If Kenobi noticed Maul’s reaction, he didn’t comment.

“Perfect. I’ll pick you up after school then?”

Maul shook his head,

“I’ll need to ask my father permission first.”

“What’s your number?” Kenobi asked. He pulled an over sized phone out of his pocket and passed it to Maul,

“You can text me what he says and we’ll figure it out.”

Maul considered dropping the device on “accident” and shattering its fragile screen, but instead he found himself typing in  his own cell phone number. 

_ “It’s for school. Palpatine will understand” _ Maul told himself to fight the lapping waves of anxiety that brushed against his mind. 

—-

Palpatine acted the part of the kindly and supportive father, giving Maul permission to do homework at Kenobi’s house after school. Sheev didn’t miss the chance to ridicule Maul for even needing to ask permission for something school related. Rage swelled in the teen’s chest. They both knew what would have happened if he’d simply gone to Kenobi’s without asking first. Maul considered telling Palatine he’d given Kenobi his number as well, but the rage burning within him sparked a moment of rebellion and he forgot to mention it. 

—-

Kenobi’s car was nothing special, but Maul envied him the freedom it granted. 

The house was only moderately more impressive. It lacked the cold grandeur of Palpatine’s estate. The austerity was replaced by a garden losing a fight against the flowers growing within, a lawn in dire need of a lawn mower (or machete), and a two story house painted a cheery yellow. The cloying scent of roses assaulted Maul’s nose as he exited Kenobi’s car. He sneezed and glared at the offending flowers.

“I have to get some stuff out of the trunk.” Kenobi said, 

“Knock on the door, my brother will let you in.”

Maul did as ordered, weaving his way through the collection of toys and yard tools that cluttered the front walkway. He hadn’t known until recently that Kenobi had siblings, but if the scattering of plastic baseball bats, nerf guns, and toy cars were any indicator, the child was younger by far. 

The child who answered the door didn’t look like Kenobi. His hair was darker and curled slightly; and though his cheeks were still round with baby fat, he was beginning to develop the features of an adult. His eyes were skeptical as they swept over Maul’s black clad form. Maul tried not to glare back, but the expression has been planted there too long ago to uproot now.

The boy turned back towards the house and hollered,

“QUI-GON! OBI-WAN’S FRIEND IS HERE!”

There was a shouted response from somewhere in the house and the child waved Maul in. He stepped past the threshold with some trepidation. 

The interior of the house displayed a similar chaos as the exterior. Knick-knacks, papers, and children’s toys cluttered the house, but it wasn’t unclean. There was a form of organization in the madness. 

Maul’s observations of the house were interrupted by the entrance of a tall man in brown corduroy pants and an old shirt bearing a faded blue and gold logo blaring the word  _ JOURNEY _ . The man’s long hair was pulled back into a half ponytail that kept it out of his face, but still allowed it to brush his shoulders. Both his hair and his beard were a sandy brown quickly losing the fight against the threads of prominent silver. The creases lining his face likely came more from smiling than anything else.

“Welcome, I’m Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan’s father.”

Maul slowly took hold of Qui-Gon’s hand and shook it, wondering at the names in this family. 

“Maul.”

Qui-Gon’s eyebrow quirked, but he didn’t say anything.

“Come on in Maul, you can set up at the kitchen island just down the hall.” 

He led Maul through the house to a large kitchen and the aforementioned island. Maul dropped his backpack, sat awkwardly on a bar stool, and decided to stare at his legs. Like the outside of the house, everything here seemed to have a purpose outside of being impressive. The fridge was covered in magnets and children’s art, the stove needed to be cleaned, and the granite topped island was partially buried under random papers, books, and other clutter. It was a stark contrast to the black and silver of Palpatine's house.

“Want any Kombucha?” Qui-Gon asked. Maul looked up and shook his head, too nervous to ask the man what that was.

“Don’t give him Kombucha dad, you’re the only one who likes it.” came Obi-Wan’s smooth voice from the doorway. Maul stopped himself sighing in relief. He dredged up his dislike of Kenobi to stifle the flicker of familiarity and joy he felt at seeing the other boy. Relying on others was a weakness. 

The two began homework without delay. Qui-Gon stayed until he was satisfied they didn’t need any help, then he drifted upstairs. A few moments later Maul could hear music thudding gently from the upper floor. Maul tried to lose himself in the homework. The comfortable and friendly vibe of the house was putting his teeth on edge. If one more person smiled at him in a friendly manner, he was afraid he would stab them. Kenobi’s younger brother wandered in and out a few times. He kept his distance from Maul every time he walked past, his eyes suspicious. 

“Your brother doesn’t like me.” Maul commented after the third time Anakin shot him a glare.

“Anakin doesn’t like anyone at first.” Kenobi said offhandedly. Maul grunted, but made no other reply. He resolved to glare back next time the boy came in. He didn't get the chance. Qui-Gon knocked on the open door frame first and asked,

“If you two are at a stopping point, care driving this old man to Joopa? I just got a phone call from Rex that an original press of Nirvana’s Bleach just got dumped with a lot of other stuff. He said it’s mine if I make it before he closes.”

“Of course!” Kenobi said. He turned ro Maul,

“Do you want to come with us? We can finish the assignment tomorrow at lunch, and I can drop you off at your house after we’re done at Joopa.”

Maul nodded and began packing his backpack. He was crowded into the back of Kenobi’s car alongside Anakin. The child chose to ignore Maul rather than glare at him, depriving the teen of his chance for revenge glaring. He shot the child a nasty look anyway before turning his phone off and putting it in his backpack. 

More music poured from the speakers of the car, Kenobi and his father sang along, obviously familiar with the songs. Beside him, Anakin strummed an air guitar with the head of his robot action figure. Maul tried not to cringe in the face of the music and enthusiasm that permeated the vehicle. He felt like he understood Kenobi a little better now. His frequent bouts of laughter and quick smile weren’t the byproduct of sinister intent like Maul had always assumed. It seemed the teen was just legitimately happy. Maul wasn’t sure how to process the information so he chose to examine it later and for the moment let himself enjoy being in proximity to a family that seemed to actually enjoy each other’s presences. 

All too soon the car stopped and Maul was standing in front of a glass fronted store on a stretch of road he’d never seen before. The windows of the store were hung with the large black discs of vinyl records and the word JOOPA was painted in bright, bold letters on the glass. Qui-Gon all but skipped up to the door and held it open. A jaunty tone played over a speaker. It was accompanied by a high pitched warbling screech, a flash of movement and Kenobi’s sibling who had been standing beside Maul suddenly vanishing under a shrieking ball of flailing limbs. 

“Ashoka!” Called a deep, accented, voice from inside the store. A man ran out looking equal parts exhausted and panicked. He was bald, with square features, a scar on his chin, and the strong build of a soldier. Maul assumed he was of Maori descent judging from his accent as he shouted,

“Ashoka get back inside before you get run over by a car!” 

The tiny squealing form of a toddler was lifted from Anakin’s chest by the man and held out at arms length. The child, Maul could only assume was Ashoka, was round. That was the only adjective that came to Maul’s mind as she wriggled in the man’s arms. Her legs and arms were chubby little sausages and her stomach stuck out above her pull-up diaper. Her face was nearly circular and her hair stuck up in two spikes on top of her head, the aftermath of lunch gone wrong. She grinned and wiggled.

“Ani!!!” Ashoka shrieked in happiness.

“Yeah, I see him too. You can play  _ inside _ okay? Not outside. Outside baaaaad.” The man said.

“Outside baaaaad.” Ashoka echoed solemnly before bursting into a fit of giggles. The man sighed before kissing the child’s cheek and putting her on the ground aimed at the open store door. She wavered for a moment before shambling back inside on her shaky baby legs.

“Sorry about that. She’s gotten so fast I can’t catch her everytime.” The man said with a shake of his head. Qui-Gon grinned and the two hugged in obvious familiarity.

“She gets bigger every time I see her Rex. What are you feeding her?” Qui-Gon asked.

Rex shrugged,

“Peanut butter mostly. She eats so much of it I keep expecting her to turn orange.”

Qui-Gon laughed and the group followed Rex into his store. Instruments of all kinds hung on the far wall as of the large shop. From guitars, to drums, to tambourines and triangles, Rex seemed to stock a wide variety of tools to make music as well as the music itself. Bookshelves lined the other walls heavy with scores and books on musical theory. More shelves were filled with the apparatus for making music. The main floor was comprised of display cases for CDs and Vinyl records. Signs hung from the ceiling to mark genres of music as well as what tools and accessories were available where. 

Kenobi immediately headed towards the section of the store that stocked supplies while Qui-Gon followed Rex to the counter to look at a record in a white sleeve. Anakin vanished somewhere and could only be located by the occasional shrieks of laughter from Ashoka. Maul stood in the doorway feeling lost. Everywhere around him were the sounds of music, laughter, and friendships; concepts he knew about but had little practical experience with. Kenobi’s voice pulled him from the dark spiral his thoughts were spinning towards.

“What?” Maul asked.

“I asked if you played anything? You know, flute, guitar, drums?” Kenobi repeated.

“I have little time for such trivial pursuits.” Maul answered. Kenobi quirked an eyebrow in response. Maul winced internally. Palpatine’s words had flowed so easily from him without his permission, spilling from his lips to poison the conversation. 

“I mean no, I’ve never had the inclination to learn.” he amended. 

“Of course.” Kenobi said. His tone was doubtful,

“Are you inclined to learn now?” the blonde teen asked. Maul nearly shook his head out of reflex, but the hope in Kenobi’s eyes made him hesitate.

“I suppose I am.” Maul whispered. Kenobi grinned. The two walked to the long wall of instruments and peered up at its bounty.

“You look like a guitar type.” Kenobi said matter of factly. Maul nodded, not sure what else to do. He had no idea what “type” he was, but Kenobi seemed the right type to know. The teen lifted a guitar from the wall and called across the store,

“Hey Rex, I’m taking the red fender to room A!”

Rex waved his acknowledgement and Maul followed Kenobi to the soundproofed room marked with a large black A. The blonde spent a few moments fiddling with wires and cables before it seemed he was ready to show the instrument off. He held the red guitar out to Maul.

The instrument was heavy in Maul’s hands. He was surprised at the weight despite its slim appearance. He moved his fingers along the black neck, avoiding the strings. Kenobi began to point at various parts of the guitar and explain their use and importance. Maul listened, years of training allowing him to absorb the knowledge quickly. 

“I can show you some chords if you want.” Kenobi offered. Maul tried to hand the guitar back, but Kenobi shook his head,

“Is it okay if I touch your hands? I’ve always found it easier to learn by doing than by just watching.”

Maul hesitated, his gaze flicking to the last two fingers on his left hand. They were still bent a bit crooked; the result of trying to set them himself. He considered saying no, handing the guitar back, and leaving the store entirely. Instead he nodded and felt the gentle warmth of Kenobi’s touch as he moved Maul’s fingers to the proper position on the frets. 

They stood together like that, Kenobi speaking quietly and moving Maul’s fingers for nearly fifteen minutes before they parted. Kenobi looked peaceful as his eyes tracked Maul’s face. The shorter teen was staring at the guitar and his own hands. The smile on his face was authentic and happy when he looked up at Kenobi. 

“I believe you were correct.” Maul said lowly. Kenobi leaned in to hear him,

“I usually am. What was I correct about this time?”

“I am the guitar type.” Maul said with a small smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another late update. Been apartment hunting and lost track of time.


	5. Chapter 5

There were more take home assignments after the first. Perhaps more than Mrs. Shaak-ti was actually assigning, but Palpatine didn’t need to know that. Maul was more receptive to Obi-Wan’s presence after their first assignment and subsequent field trip. He seemed more interested in listening to Obi-Wan talking about his cello and band classes. Obi-Wan found himself answering Maul’s quiet questions about sound and music more and more as the days past. 

Qui-Gon was thrilled to see Maul at the house more often and took every opportunity to introduce him to the music greats he had missed out on his whole life. November was upon them before too long and they found themselves once more working on homework at the kitchen island. Qui-Gon passed by every now and again, commenting on their assignment and asking questions about their day. Maul was still obviously uncomfortable for the first thirty minutes or so, but after some time he stopped jumping whenever someone walked behind him. The afternoon light quickly faded to a pale purple twilight, and was in turn swallowed by the deep blue of night.

Maul and Obi-Wan had long since stopped pretending to do homework and had retreated to Obi-Wan’s room. They sat on the floor, talking quietly and plucking at the strings of various instruments. Anakin lay in the corner, drifting in and out of sleep. Maul held an odd flat harp in his lap, plucking at the strings idly while Obi-Wan explained whole notes and half notes. It wasn’t as interesting to him as the red guitar from the shop, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

Obi-Wan watched Maul’s contented expression with mixed feelings. Predominantly he was happy that he’d managed to crack his classmate’s mask. Maul had been a presence all of Obi-Wan’s life, even when he hadn’t been physically there. As a child, Maul had been the monster of Obi-Wan’s nightmares.Then he’d disappeared during middle school and Obi-Wan had all but forgotten him. He was unsettled by how quickly he’d looked past Maul’s previous violence and let him into his life. 

There was nothing for it. He couldn’t help but enjoy Maul’s company, despite how quiet or brusque he could be. Obi-Wan was used to a constant verbal barrage from Ventress whenever they were together. He found the sparring fun and it certainly kept him on his toes, but it was relaxing to share a companionable silence with someone else. 

Obi-Wan hoped the other boy felt the same.

Maul left later than he’d planned. He looked quietly panicked when Obi-Wan dropped him off at the designated corner, but he refused to answer any of Obi-Wan’s questions. Maul waved goodbye to Obi-Wan and vanished into the darkness between the streetlamps.

\-------

Maul was late to AP Biology the next day. His arrival caused a stir as he nearly ran into their substitute. The man was easy to miss, even when he was standing on a desk. The diminutive form of Mr. Yoda cried out and nearly toppled to the floor when Maul’s hip caught the corner of the table. He was saved by the quick reflexes of Kit Fisto, who managed to catch the tiny man before he fell to his death. Maul apologized quietly and made his labored way to his and Obi-Wan’s lab station. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened at Maul’s bedraggled appearance. The shorter boy was pale and sweat shone on his upper lip. His eyes looked sunken and while he didn’t look exactly feverish, he certainly didn’t look well. Obi-Wan had seen Maul in poor condition before, he was constantly showing up with new bruises and assorted injuries, but this was different. 

“Are you alright? You look awful.” Obi-Wan asked. Maul shot him a glare,

“Mind your own business Kenobi. My injuries are none of your concern.” He snapped. His voice was thin and pained. He was breathing slightly harder than normal too. Obi-Wan’s concern only deepened,

“Your injuries are my concern when you look this close to passing out on my lab equipment. Come on, I’m taking you to the nurse.” 

Before Maul could protest, Obi-Wan had him by the arm and was dragging him towards the door. 

“Running off, you are?” Came the croaking voice of Mr. Yoda. The two froze and turned slowly. The tiny man had righted himself after his brush with oblivion and now stood with his hands resting on his gnarled cane. His tweed suit was as immaculate as ever, his bow tie perfectly straight. White hair formed a frizzy crown around the top of his head which seemed mostly composed of wrinkles. Despite his age, Mr. Yoda’s green eyes were bright and mischievous. 

“Mr. Yoda. Maul is sick and I’m taking him to the nurse. We’ll be back soon.” Obi-Wan explained. Maul tried to jerk his arm free but Obi-Wan’s grip was a steel band around his bicep. Mr. Yoda cleared his throat and pointed at the two with his cane,

“Ten minutes, you have. Then the lab, we must begin. DNA, the building blocks of life, it is.”

Obi-Wan stared at Mr. Yoda for a moment, trying to discern if they were excused. When the tiny man began to lead the class in a rousing lecture about the magic of transport RNA, Obi-Wan decided they could leave.  

“I am not ill Kenobi. Stop being foolish.” Maul complained. He wasn’t really fighting anymore as Obi-Wan half led, half dragged, him through the halls.

“Who is more foolish?” Obi-Wan asked, “The fool or the fool who follows him?”

Maul glared as Obi-Wan let go and kept walking. For a moment Obi-Wan thought Maul wasn’t going to follow him, but a moment later he heard footsteps behind him.

“Don’t call me a fool.” Maul muttered. Obi-Wan’s smile was short lived as a shadow loomed out of the hallway ahead of them. Qymaen Jai Sheelal had only gotten taller, broader, and uglier as he’d aged. Obi-Wan stood a proud six feet tall, only a few inches shorter than his father. Maul had turned out surprisingly stocky, and though his musculature was impressive, but he was nearly six inches shorter than Obi-Wan. It put him a full head and a half shorter than Sheelal.

“Kenobi. What a coincidence.” Sheelal rasped. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what had happened to damage the older teen’s voice, but the sound of it made Maul smirk. 

“If it isn’t the hallway monitor. Shouldn’t you have graduated already Sheelal?” Obi-Wan asked lightly. Sheelal’s expression darkened, 

“It’s Grievous to scum like you.” 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

“Nicknames don’t count when you haven’t earned them.” The blonde quipped blithely. Sheelal’s eyes narrowed in his already pinched face, then flicked to Maul standing just behind Obi-Wan.

“Maul? I should have guessed you would eventually run off to suck Keno-” Sheelal’s sentence was cut short by the tattooed fist that slammed into his nose without warning. Obi-Wan hadn’t noticed Maul moving until he had already hit the other boy. Sheelal staggered back, but Maul was already there, one leg sweeping out to tangling with Sheelal’s and bringing him to the ground. Maul twisted to get out of the sudden sprawl of limbs but spun back to deliver a sharp kick to Sheelal’s midriff. 

“Maul” Obi-Wan whispered, too stunned to form more words than that. Rage twisted Maul’s face, turning his sharp features into something ugly. His lips were pulled away from his teeth in a snarl and he was breathing hard through his nose. He stood over Sheelal’s moaning form, his fists clenched hard at his sides. Obi-Wan moved slowly towards him. Maul’s burning gaze snapped to meet Obi-Wan’s and the rage and pain written there was unmistakable. 

“Maul, we have to get a teacher.” Obi-Wan said. Maul’s eyes widened in terror at the idea. His already labored breaths came faster and faster until he was barely breathing. Obi-Wan held his hands out to his friend, careful not to touch him. 

“Maul, it’s going to be okay, he was trying to start a fight. We have to go to Principal Windu and tell him what happened.” He spoke evenly, but all Maul did was shake his head,

“Can’t get caught. I’ll be in so much trouble. He’ll be so angry.” the words were difficult to hear, but Obi-Wan’s stomach dropped. He stored the information away for later as he dealt with the situation at hand. Maul was clearly having a panic attack and Obi-Wan could think of no way to stop it other than doing as Maul asked.

“Alright, then we need to leave.” He said. Maul looked up slowly in surprise. Obi-Wan extended his hand to Maul and smiled,

“Prepared for a daring escape?” He asked casually. Maul smirked, took Kenobi’s hand and began leading him through the school. They moved quickly, trying to put as much distance between them and Sheelal’s groaning form before someone else came along to apprehend them. Obi-Wan began to head for the nearest exit, but Maul tugged him sharply in a different direction. They ended up leaving through what appeared to be a maintenance entrance in a staff hallway. The cool air of early November filled their lungs as they left the building. 

“Couldn’t we have taken a shorter route?” Obi-Wan asked. Maul shook his head,

“Too many cameras. This way was longer but had more blind spots.” 

Obi-Wan squinted at Maul, but followed him as they calmly walked away from the school,

“What are you, a spy or something?” He asked. 

“Or something.” Was Maul’s cryptic answer. Obi-Wan rolled his eye at the dramatic answer but decided to drop it for now. With the excitement over, they needed to get back inside and to the nurse’s office. Maul had taken down Sheelal and gotten out of the building so quickly, they would still be able to make it to the nurse in the time Mr. Yoda had given them. Obi-Wan hadn't forgotten why he and Maul had left class in the first place, and judging from the sweat on Maul’s face, they needed to hurry.

Maul didn’t protest much when Obi-Wan explained his plan. He saw the sense in it, he was still injured, and it provided them with a believable alibi should they get caught. They arrived at the nurse’s without incident, circling around the school and re-entering through the main doors. Ms. Nala-Se was her usual soft spoken and aloof self. She poked at Maul’s ribs through his shirt and gave him an ice pack before retreating to her office. Maul lifted the hem of his shirt to press the ice pack against the black and purple bruises that littered his ribs. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened at the sight of the discoloration and at the tattoos that twisted around Maul’s torso. 

“That’s not nothing. Were you planning on telling me or just falling over first?” Obi-Wan asked. He reverted to sarcasm to hide the concern he felt at Maul’s injuries. Maul pulled his shirt down over the icepack and glared. His gaze was softer than the look he’d given Sheelal earlier, but there was a warning that Obi-Wan didn’t miss.

“It’s nothing to be concerned about. I’ve had worse.” His voice was calm. Obi-Wan began searching cabinets before he found a bottle of anti-inflammatories. He needed to keep his hands busy to keep his mind off what that implied.

“What happened?” He asked lightly as he passed the bottle to Maul.

“I was late coming home. I missed my usual martial arts lesson. My teacher let me work with him to make it up.” Maul answered the question casually. He was pressing his fingertips against various parts of his ribs and wincing occasionally.

“Your teacher did that to you?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Pain is the perfect motivator for improvement.” The response sounded programmed, something Maul had heard so often he said it reflexively. Obi-Wan considered the situation and disliked every explanation he could see. Maul read Obi-Wan’s stormy expression and sighed.

“Like I said Kenobi, it’s none of your concern. My ribs aren’t broken if that’s what you’re worried about.” Maul’s lips curled into a grim smile,

“And I can assure you, it will take more than a bruised rib to kill me.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

—-

Mr. Yoda nodded his understanding when Obi-Wan informed him Maul didn’t feel well enough to come back to class. There had been no sign of Sheelal in the hallway either when he returned from the nurse’s office. It seemed they had gotten away with their punch and run. Obi-Wan didn’t know how to feel about their victory. He was no goody-two shoes, Ventress had made sure of that, but neither was he used to this level of trouble. Rather than fall apart from the stress, Obi-Wan centered himself and moved on. He couldn’t change the past, so there was little point in dwelling on it. 

Obi-Wan was pulled from his thoughts by a buzz from his phone towards the end of class.

_ Gothess: heard your boyfiend got sent to the nurse……….10:04am _

_ Twunk Lite: News travels fast………...10:06am _

_ Gothess: news also says genital grievances has a broken nose and won’t say who fixed his face…………..10:07am _

_ Twunk Lite: I fail to see a connection…………..10:07am _

_ Gothess: [ownit.gif]...................10:11am _

_ Gothess: that’s what he owes you for covering for him………….10:11am _

_ Twunk Lite: Well, that was graphic……….10:12am _

—-

As soon as Obi-Wan spied Maul at lunch he cut a quick path to the boy’s table. Maul was sitting alone, like usual, eating a bland packaged lunch. He was looking better than he had in biology, but his eyes were still sunken with exhaustion. Maul sighed and pushed his food away as soon as he laid eyes on Obi-Wan’s approaching form. 

“Did you punch Sheelal because he implied that you’re gay?” Obi-Wan asked as soon as he reached the table. Maul’s eyes widened at the sudden question and he nearly choked on his food. Evidently, this hadn’t been the interrogation he’d prepared for.

“What?” was all he could manage.

“Our dear friend Sheelal implied that we were heading somewhere private to engage in lascivious activities. I’m curious if you punched him because he was being a dick or because he was calling you gay.” Obi-Wan continued. He tried to keep his tone light, but it was difficult. A lot rode on Maul’s answer.

“He thinks I’m gay?” Maul asked. He sounded genuinely puzzled at the idea. He pursed his lips for a few moments and seemed to consider the question. Then his brow furrowed as he came to a conclusion.

“If he thinks I’m gay for going places with you, then that must mean he thinks you’re gay too.” 

Obi-Wan sighed internally. Maul didn’t seem angry or repulsed by the concept which was a good sign. Mostly he just seemed confused.

“I am gay, Maul. Were you not aware?”

Maul blinked then shook his head. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh. For all of his physical skills and martial prowess, there were some areas where Maul was disastrously clueless. The shorter boy appeared taken aback by Obi-Wan’s mirth.

“It’s not something I’ve really thought about.” Maul muttered. He took an angry bite of his sandwich and glowered at the table.

“Maybe you should. If we keep on as we have been, that’s a question you may get asked again.” Obi-Wan cautioned him. Pacified by Maul’s lack of revulsion he sat across the table and began unpacking his own lunch. Qui-Gon was going through a bento box phase and took great pleasure in creating thematic dishes. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what today’s theme was, but it incorporated an unholy amount of kale. 

Maul didn’t answer and the two ate in silence for a time, until he cleared his throat and asked,

“How does one know if they’re...gay?”

Obi-Wan shrugged,

“Qui-Gon said I told him I liked boys when I was seven years old. I was in a small play my teacher put on and I wanted to hold hands with another boy in my class. He wasn’t as interested and told me so rather violently. Qui-Gon explained things to me after I stopped crying.”

Maul frowned in consideration but asked no further questions. Obi-Wan finished his bento and pushed it to the side. 

“How did you know where all the security cameras are?” He asked. He didn’t expect Maul to give him a straight answer and he was surprised when the tattooed boy spoke.

“My father says it’s always smart to know how to get in and out of places quickly and unseen. He taught me how to figure out blind spots and things like that.”

“That’s rather sinister.” Obi-Wan replied. Maul shrugged at the comment.

“It’s good to know though.”

“True.” Obi-Wan conceded, “But I don’t understand why a dad would teach his kid how to avoid cameras and get out of places fast unless it was for a very specific reason.”

Maul’s fist struck the table so quickly Obi-Wan barely saw it move. The resounding boom of it drew looks of curiosity their way, but Maul’s glare turned them away again. Obi-Wan jumped in surprise at the sudden outburst.

“Why is this so important to you?”

“Because I care about you Maul.” Obi-Wan answered quietly, “I care about you, but the things you can do and the things happening to you scare me. I’m afraid you’re going to end up somewhere you had no intention of being.”

Maul chewed his lip in silence, at a loss for words. Eventually he stood and moved to throw his trash away. Before he left, he turned back to Obi-Wan,

“Thanks. I think I care about you too.” Maul said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for physical abuse in this chapter. Mostly off screen but the aftermath is not.

Maul was curious as to how many take home assignments Mrs. Shaak Ti was allowed to assign before he was allowed to consider her class homeschooling. Their new assignment was as tedious as the last, but he found himself looking forward to having another excuse to spend the afternoon at Obi-Wan’s kitchen island. He found he resented the red head less and less as the months passed. He looked forward to the other teen’s bright smile each day when he walked into the Biology room. Maul enjoyed the evenings they spent sitting on the floor, Obi-Wan showing off yet another instrument in his family’s collection. He’d played some cello for Maul the last time he’d been over. He could still picture the way Obi-Wan’s fingers had moved over the strings, fluid and strong, teasing long mournful notes into the air. Maul had gone home and listened to some cello music that evening, but it lacked the depth of emotion without Obi-Wan’s presence. 

Maul turned to Obi-Wan after Mrs. Shaak Ti made her announcement, but the boy wasn’t wearing his usual grin. 

“What’s wrong?” Maul asked. Kenobi frowned and looked embarrassed,

“We won’t be able to do the assignment at my place today.” He said sheepishly,

“Anakin brought the flu home and both he and Dad are sick. Rex is taking care of them, but you do not want to be around Ani when he’s sick.”

Maul frowned at the news. Part of him was annoyed by the break in routine, but another was concerned for Kenobi’s family. He liked Qui-Gon, even if the man was the oddest person Maul had ever met. His fondness for Anakin was far less pronounced, but the boy mattered to Obi-Wan so he merited some consideration. 

“We could do the assignment at my house.” He said slowly. Kenobi’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“We don’t have to Maul, we could go to the library.” He said. Maul shook his head. This assignment included a short lab that needed water, but more than that, he wanted Obi-Wan to visit. He was tired of hiding his private life from everyone. Part of him wanted Obi-Wan to see more of him than anyone else had before.

“My father is out of town until next week. He won’t be there, and even if he was, he would understand because it’s homework.” Maul explained. Kenobi looked like he wanted to argue, but instead he shrugged,

“If you say so. I’ll pick you up after orchestra practice.” 

\---

Maul fought to keep down his worry all day until the time came to meet Kenobi after school. He’d tried to work off some of his anxiety by jogging around the school while he waited, but after six laps all he felt was tired. He lay in the grass, backpack cushioning his head, black jacket pulled tight against the mid February chill. Maul stared at his hands and the jabs of ink that poked out from under the cuffs of his sleeves. He smiled grimly at the ink and clenched his hands so the lines rippled. 

“When’d you get the stripes?”

Maul tugged his sleeve down hurriedly as Asajj Ventress came into view. She’d shaved her head again recently and had accented her bald pate with lines of black henna. It gave her head a decidedly elongated shape that was somewhat disorientating when viewed upside down. Her outfit was tame by her standards, but the amount of cleavage on display made Maul blush. Ventress sat beside Maul and pointed to his wrist expectantly. Maul glanced down and resisted the urge to pull his hands into his sleeves,

“A while ago.” He evaded. Ventress rolled her eyes,

“You’re not even eighteen, legally you shouldn’t have those.” She pointed out. Maul shrugged,

“Legally, sure.” 

“Yeah, so how did you get tattoos ‘a while ago’ when you’re not old enough to get them now?”

Maul glared at Ventress but didn’t answer. After a moment she rolled her eyes,

“You’re the most dramatic bitch I have ever met.” She said flippantly, “And I’m friends with Obi-Wan Kenobi.” she added. Maul turned his laugh into a slight cough, but he couldn’t help  but agree.

“Did someone say dramatic bitch?” came a voice from behind them. Maul and Ventress jumped as Obi-Wan plopped down next to them.

“You wouldn’t be talking about me now would you?” He rolled onto his stomach and rested his chin on his hands. He blinked up innocently at Maul who instantly tugged up a bit of grass to sprinkle in Obi-Wan’s hair. Ventress snorted as Obi-Wan cried out and batted at his head.

“I’m ready to leave when you are.” Maul said before standing. Obi-Wan and Ventress rose together, the former pulling the last bits of grass out of his hair. 

“Let’s go then.” Obi-Wan answered.

\---

Maul’s house was not what Obi-Wan had expected. He knew the boy’s father was rich, one simply had to look at Maul’s wardrobe to know he wasn’t hurting for money. Obi-Wan had expected a nice house with maybe an old angry cat and plastic on the furniture. What he entered was a mansion that looked like it belonged in the the year 3030. Everywhere he looked he saw smooth industrial lines in silver and black, from the black squarish couch, to the stainless steel refrigerator. Obi-Wan had never seen such uninviting furniture or impersonal decorations. The atmosphere was cold, from the AC set at sixty degrees, to the stark lines and colors of everything in sight. Nothing in the house looked like it had been touched, not even the rack where they left their shoes. The kitchen was stark and clean, all black granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. 

Obi-Wan suddenly understood Maul’s aversion to clutter and chaos. 

The two settled at the large kitchen table. Despite their positions next to each other, Obi-Wan felt isolated in the quiet of the house. They worked in relative silence, Obi-Wan’s usual chattiness stilled. Maul made no attempt to start a conversation either. He spoke in short sentences when he had to and single words otherwise. When it came time for the lab portion of the assignment, Obi-Wan found himself trying to move the various bowls and equipment as quietly as he could to avoid making noise. They finished the lab quickly, their silence allowing them ample time to work. As Obi-Wan tucked his homework into his backpack, he felt Maul’s presence at his back.

“I was…” He began but trailed off. He looked embarrassed, but he tried again any way,

“I was wondering if you wanted to stay over a little bit.” He asked. Obi-Was hesitated for a moment, the oppressiveness of the house weighing on him considerably. Maul glanced up and their eyes met. Obi-Wan saw the tentative hope burning there and found himself nodding. Maul’s relieved sigh told Obi-Wan he’d made the right decision. He followed Maul up the grey carpeted stairs to the second floor and down a hallway.

Maul’s room was simple. A bed, a desk with a lamp, a bookcase, and another door that Obi-Wan assumed led to a closet. It would have been plain had it not been for the rack of swords and staves sitting quietly on display next to a sliding paper door that would have looked more at home in a Japanese castle. The door stood open and displayed a room with a traditional tatami floor and semi padded walls. More weapons stood in that room, from worn bow staves to wooden kendo swords. Maul moved to quickly close the sliding door, but not before Obi-Wan caught sight of several dark stains on the tatami mats.

Maul gestured for Obi-Wan to take the desk chair before seating himself on the bed. The two sat in awkward silence. Obi-Wan searched for topics, but his mind kept drifting back to the obvious dojo that had been built into the room of a teenager. 

“So.” He said lamely. Maul blushed and refused to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“Do you know how to use those things or are they just for show?” Obi-Wan finally asked, gesturing at the weapons still visible in the room. Maul nodded sheepishly.

“I’d love a demonstration.” Obi-Wan tried. Maul looked surprised, but he jumped to his feet, seemingly relieved to move.

“Which one?” Maul asked. 

“Which one’s your favorite?”

Maul hesitated for only a moment before he lifted a cherry bowstaff. It looked worn, the wood marred in places by heavy dents and chipped wood. He held it out to Obi-Wan and spun it a few times from hand to hand.

“I learned this first it’s always been my best.” Maul twirled the staff a few more times, spinning it around his body in a blur. Obi-Wan watched Maul’s hands, the surety with which they moved, and the steadiness of his face. The weapon nearly hummed as Maul twisted it like a living being, his focus never wavering even as he spoke.

“I know several styles, but Teras Kasi has always been by favorite.” The staff whirled over Maul’s head and Obi-Wan understood why the room was so large and bore so little decoration. Maul suddenly twisted in a serpentine motion, spinning through a jump, and the staff whirled through the space his torso had just occupied. He struck with the weapon, the whistle of air the only noise proceeding the sudden attack. Obi-Wan applauded as Maul brought the weapon to rest at his side. Obi-Wan could see the smile Maul was attempting to cover. 

“You’re incredible.” Obi-Wan said. Maul shrugged and toyed with the staff,

“I have a lot to learn, and I’m sloppy on defense.” He replied. Obi-Wan sighed and rose from the desk. Maul looked up at him as Obi-Wan gently laid his hands on Maul’s shoulders,

“I think you’re amazing.” He said. Maul’s reaction was unexpected, he rose onto his toes and gently pressed his lips to Obi-Wan’s. The redhead's eyes widened for a moment, before they closed as he enjoyed the feel of Maul’s mouth against his. There was no urgency to the kiss and they parted after a moment. Maul’s eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow but the slight smile on his lips was all Obi-Wan needed. 

“Thank you.” Maul whispered. 

At the front of the house, a door slammed shut and a voice called,

“Where is my son to welcome me home?”

Maul’s eyes snapped open in sudden terror. 

“Is that…” Obi-Wan began to ask, but his question was cut short by Maul’s bruising grip on his bicep and the sudden tug that followed.

“It’s my father.” Maul answered the unspoken question.

“I’m not supposed to have people over. Please, you have to hide, at least until I can get you out of the house.” The panic in the boy’s voice was clear. He dragged Obi-Wan to the door he’d noticed earlier and had his suspicions confirmed that it was a closet. He began to protest as Maul shoved him into the tiny room,

“Maul I hardly think putting me in a closet will solve our problems.”

“You don’t know that.” Maul insisted. He shoved Obi-Wan’s backpack into his chest and shut the door with a snap. There was a clatter from outside as Maul replaced the bow staff. Footsteps sounded, muffled by the door, but loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear. Voices drifted through the door and Obi-Wan pressed his eye to the crack to see what was going on. 

A man had entered the room. He was old, older than Qui-Gon and dressed in a sharp black suit with a dull red scarf draped around his neck. His back was to the closet, but Obi-Wan remembered what his wrinkled face looked like, how he smiled as he took Maul away on the playground. Palpatine regarded Maul’s slightly disheveled state in silence.

“Welcome back.” Maul said obediently. 

“Have you been practicing your forms while I have been away?” Palpatine asked by way of greeting. 

“Yes Sir, I was practicing just now when you got home.” he replied.

“Show me.” Palpatine snapped. Maul moved to pick up the staff again but Palpatine waved his hand to stop him.

“Your training was going well my son, but after your little outburst last month, I’ve had to find you a new teacher.”

Maul smiled at the words and raised his chin in defiant pride.

“Thank you father, I was getting bored of Master Dyas. I look forward to sparring with someone new.” 

“Do not be so eager, your new teachers are masters of their arts. You have not faced their like before. Perhaps a test of your abilities is in order.’ Palpatine passed out of Obi-Wan’s limited line of sight, but he heard the scrape of the paper door being opened. Three men walked past, too quickly for Obi-Wan to make out any identifying features. Maul cast one last look at the closet door before he too vanished from view. Obi-Wan considered leaving the closet, confronting Maul’s father, and driving them both away. He dismissed the idea after a moment. Too many unknown factors, and he didn't’t know if Maul would thank him for getting involved. He resolved to wait until Maul thought it was safe to leave. He settled quietly on the floor of the closet and tried not to think about what could be happening to his friend.

\---

Obi-Wan didn’t know how long he sat in the dark. He couldn’t hear anything through the walls and Maul’s fear of his own father had kept Obi-Wan from leaving. He found himself drifting off to sleep a few times only to catch himself and feel guilty about his grogginess. No doubt while he was sitting in the dark pondering escape fantasies, Maul was enduring more of the abuse Obi-Wan had always suspected. Images flashed in his mind of Maul’s bruised ribs and broken fingers. Part of him itched to call Qui-Gon or the police, or someone to come help. He restrained himself, afraid that any intervention would not only make the abuse worse, but betray any trust Maul had found in Obi-Wan. Rather than be the hero he desperately wanted to be, Obi-Wan simply waited. 

After the third time he began to nod off, Obi-Wan checked the clock on his phone. 10:04 pm shone up at him in the darkness as well as two texts from Ventress and a missed call from Qui-Gon. He squinted at the screen, wondering how he’d missed so much activity. He was about to return Qui-Gon’s call when the handle above his head twitched and the door swung a few inches open. Obi-Wan nearly cried in relief, but stopped when he saw Maul. 

His nose had obviously been broken if the blood and black eyes were any indicator. One of his eyes was swollen nearly shut and he was pressing a hand against his ribs again. Deep purple bruises painted his chest and ribs. The knuckles on both of Maul’s hands were torn and bloody. It took Obi-Wan a moment to realize that Maul was shirtless, his tattoos on display against his muscled form. The twisting black lines were more extensive than Obi-Wan had imagined. They covered the majority of Maul’s torso, stopping only at his hands and just below his collar bones. The ink continued beneath the waistband of the teen’s pants. 

“I almost won.” Maul said. He sounded pained, but his voice was stronger than Obi-Wan expected.

“What happened?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“I almost won.” Maul repeated. 

“Won what? Maul what’s going on?”

Maul glared at Obi-Wan, his face closing off behind his usual mask. 

“I defeated my last teacher. My father brought me new ones.” he explained slowly, as though it should be obvious.

“Right.” Obi-Wan agreed, “New ones to beat you to a pulp?”

“Pain is the perfect motivator for improvement.” Maul intoned.

“Don’t give me that crap. You’re telling me your father just brought three grown men into your house and watched while they beat you nearly to death. You can’t pretend that’s normal.” Obi-Wan argued. He felt anger rising and fought to push it back down. None of this was Maul’s fault, even if he seemed willing to go along with it.

“It’s important that I improve.” Maul shot back.

“For what? Why is it so important for you to be some kind of Bruce Lee killing machine?”

“It just is!” Maul shouted. He took a staggering step towards Obi-Wan but had to brace himself on the wall to keep from falling.

“You don’t understand Kenobi.” Blood shone on his teeth as he spoke,

“Your father decided to teach you frivolous things like music and art. My father sees the value in training and obedience. With his help I’ll be strong enough one day to make sure this doesn’t happen again. I’ll be strong enough to defeat anyone who challenges me!” Maul’s eyes blazed with a manic anger. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to take a step back in the face of that rage. 

“Maybe I was wrong about what type you are.” Obi-Wan all but whispered. He dropped his gaze from Maul’s fevered eyes and retrieved his backpack from the closet. When he looked back, Maul’s expression had fallen back into its carefully controlled neutrality. 

“I think it’s time for you to leave.” Maul said without inflection.

“I think you’re right.” Obi-Wan agreed. He tried to ignore Maul’s pained breathing behind him as they descended the stairs, but each rasp was another dagger in his chest. Obi-Wan opened the front door but hesitated before leaving. When he turned, he found Maul only a few steps behind him. 

“It doesn’t have to be like this.” Obi-Wan whispered. Maul sighed and slowly shook his head,

“You’re a fool Obi-Wan Kenobi. There is nothing but this. I’m not like you, I’m not meant to have what you have.”

“You could.” Obi-Wan answered. Maul raised his gaze to meet Obi-Wan’s, but didn’t offer a reply. Instead he smiled sadly and ushered the taller boy out into the cold February night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mega warnings for violence and abuse in this chapter. Things will get better, but they get pretty rough in this chapter. 
> 
> Also, forewarning to anyone who can play an instrument: I have severe hearing loss so I apologize if the music bits are wrong or bad, I’m inexperienced in that area.

Dread. It was a feeling Maul can been acquainted with his whole life. He felt it each day when he woke and he fell asleep with it every night. Usually it was in regards to what new pain awaited him in the coming hours. He dreaded his lessons as much as he anticipated them. So eager to learn and improve, but so afraid of failure. This dread was new because it had nothing to do with his father or his training. It was the fear that he’d disappointed Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

Maul was shocked to find he actually cared what the other boy thought of him. He found he didn’t want Obi-Wan to be afraid of him, didn’t want the charming teen to see him like everyone else did. A lost cause. 

The fight with his new teachers, three masters his father had gone all the way to China to find, had kept him out of school and in recovery for a week. Obi-Wan had left before Maul collapsed from pain and was forced to all but drag himself back up the stairs to his room. Through the whole painful process Obi-Wan’s words had played over in his head,

_ “It doesn’t have to be like this.”  _

It was impossible, Maul knew that. He’d been training for so long, made to endure so much for so long, he didn’t know what he would do if it suddenly all stopped. The anger, the pain, the suffering, it all had to be for something. There was a reason behind everything Palpatine did. Each move was setting up for three more, and he had been maneuvering Maul his entire life. If he couldn’t trust his father, then he couldn’t trust anyone.

Still, the dread remained. Maul knew he would see Obi-Wan today. There was no avoiding it as his feet dragged him closer and closer to the school. He didn’t know what to expect. Their fight and the lack of contact over the week had only exacerbated the anxiety Maul felt. He avoided rubbing his face. His nose had been set and still burned every time something touched it or even came close to touching it. The bruises around his eyes had faded somewhat, but they were still obvious. Maul and his father had already contacted the school to inform them his injuries were from a martial arts competition and an overly zealous opponent. Principle Windu had been skeptical, but Palpatine was persuasive as ever. Part of Maul had wanted to blurt out the truth, but he couldn’t, not with his father’s eyes on him.

_ “It doesn’t have to be like this.” _

Kenobi was a delightful, beautiful, fool. He deserved better than Maul. 

“Hello there.” came Kenobi’s smooth voice from beside Maul. The shorter teen sighed and turned to see Kenobi’s broad smile lighting up the hallway. 

“What do you want Kenobi?” he asked. He tried to sound mean, but all he achieved was tired. His nose ached.

“Oh a lot of things, but right now I want to see if you’re okay.” Kenobi answered smoothly.

“I’m fine.” Maul answered curtly. He tried to pick up the pace to get away, but the other boy matched him stride for stride. They rounded a corner and Maul was forced to stop again at his locker to swap out textbooks.

“Oh really?” Kenobi intoned. The disbelief in his voice was obvious. Maul’s grip on his english textbook tightened in anger before he slammed it into the locker.

“If you want to say something, say it. I don’t have time to play games with you.”

“I wanted to know if you would go out with me.” Kenobi answered. His grin never faltered as he leaned casually against the closed locker doors beside Maul’s.

“What?” Maul blurted. He stood frozen, arm still inside the metal compartment. He tried to register Kenobi’s words. The boy should be furious with him, should be hitting Maul’s broken nose, an obvious weak point and easy way to incapacitate him. Violence was the obvious response to the way they’d parted last, not this.

“Would you, Maul, go on a date with me, Obi-Wan?” He said. The sarcasm was clear and Maul glowered at him reflexively. 

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Maul asked. Obi-Wan tilted his head.

“I don’t see why not. I mean we did kiss after all. It’s the next logical step.”

Maul blushed at the memory. It kept making itself known when Maul least wanted it to. He had had dinner with his father, a rare occurrence, and through the entire ordeal he’d been distracted by the memory of Obi-Wan’s lips on his. Maul hadn’t meant to kiss the other boy, but at the time it had felt so right and he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it.

“I can’t.” Maul said. He closed his locker and tried to walk away. Kenobi was in front of him in a flash. He didn’t look angry, he never looked angry.

“I’m not going to try to force you to do anything Maul. If you change your mind, find me here, tonight, five o’clock.” He pressed a folded piece of paper into Maul’s hand, turned and left. 

\---

Maul ignored Kenobi during their entire biology class. It didn’t seem to bother Obi-Wan in the slightest to Maul’s growing annoyance. He ‘accidentally’ dropped a beaker of water on another table and listened to the cries of outrage with satisfaction. 

\---

The address Obi-Wan had written on the bit of torn out notebook paper wasn’t far from Maul’s house. It was only a five minute walk away in fact. Maul stared at the scrawl of letters and the little smiley face Kenobi had drawn after the last letter. He stared until he thought the paper would burst into flames. The fact that it didn’t was almost disappointing. 

Maul crumpled the paper and tossed it into the waste bin by his desk. The clock on the wall read 4:42 pm. Maul stretched out on his bed trying to ignore how badly he wanted to put his shoes on and sprint to where he knew Obi-Wan would be waiting. He stared at the bland white ceiling before he sighed and checked the time on his phone.

4:45 pm. 

“Fuck me.” Maul muttered as he sat up and began tugging running shoes on. He quickly wrote a note and left it on his desk. His father had little respect for privacy and would find it easily enough. Palpatine hadn’t come home yet, but Maul had no idea how long he would be gone. Better to be sure. He pulled a jacket from the closet and left the house. 

He’d been right about the distance. It was less than a mile from his house and a light jog had him there before five o’clock. A park spread before him. Though it hadn’t snowed this year, the cold was still keeping most people indoors; a few determined joggers made their way down a footpath, but aside from them, the park was deserted. Maul saw no sign of Obi-Wan’s car as he wandered through the parking lot. The clock on his phone showed several minutes past five with no sign of Kenobi. Anger began to rise in Maul’s chest. It seemed Kenobi had thought better of their little trist and stayed home. It was for the best really. Kenobi was a distraction, a weakness. 

Maul was trying to convince himself of his rage when he heard a low buzzing hum stirring the air around him. His brow wrinkled as he tried to discern the source of the noise. It was coming from deeper within the park. Suspicious, Maul followed it. As he walked, the hum grew louder and began to resolve itself into individual notes. A small amphitheatre came into view as Maul passed through a stand of trees.

Obi-Wan sat on a metal folding chair in the center. Amps were set on either side of him with wires running to the electric cello he was drawing a bow over. Low, mournful notes drifted into the air as his fingers moved across the strings. Achingly sad, the music drifted over Maul, wrapped around him, and held him fast. Goosebumps erupted across Maul’s body that had nothing to do with the chill air around him. Obi-Wan’s eyes flicked up to meet Maul’s and a smile spread across his face. 

Slowly the music changed. It lifted into something tentatively happy. Questioning and uncertain, but becoming more joyous with every passing moment. When Maul sat on one of the stone benches surrounding the stage, the music swelled to a crescendo of emotion. It hummed with joy and anticipation. Deep notes vibrated in Maul’s chest, an ache he couldn’t escape. All too soon the notes slowed and came to a gentle conclusion. Sweat shone on Obi-Wan’s brow in the fading light but his eyes were bright as he set the instrument aside. Maul stood and joined Obi-Wan on the stage. Kenobi opened his mouth to say something clever but was interrupted by Maul’s lips on his. 

Obi-Wan hummed with happiness and his arms folded around the shorted boy. Maul felt his own hands settle on Kenobi’s lower back and he pressed gently. Maul was short of breath when they parted.

“You’ve been holding out on me Kenobi.” He chided. Obi-Wan laughed, the sound reverberating around the amphitheatre. 

“I’ve been practicing that medley since the last time you kissed me.”

“You wrote that?” Maul asked in amazement. Obi-Wan shook his head,

“Only the transitions. The main pieces came from Qui-Gon’s collection of sheet music. He helped get it ready.”

“Your father helped you prepare a solo serenade for a date that you didn't know would happen?” Maul asked incredulously. 

“He had faith that you would show up.”

Heat warmed Maul’s chest. Not the usual fire of rage, something far gentler, but just as powerful. He couldn’t quite place it and found that at the moment, he didn’t need to.

“And you?” Maul asked cautiously.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away.” Obi-Wan said with his usual pomposity. Maul squeezed him and Obi-Wan wheezed out a laugh. 

“I am glad you’re here.” He chanced another short kiss. Maul relented happily.

“Was this your only idea, or did you have something else in mind?” He asked once they’d parted again. 

“Movie?” Obi-Wan asked. Maul punched him in the arm. Obi-Wan winced but laughed. 

“Help me get this cleaned up and in my car and we’ll go from there. Unless you want to hear something else.” He offered. Maul considered for a moment,

“Would you mind playing a little longer?” He asked quietly. Kenobi smiled and nodded.

“I don’t really have anything else prepared, but there’s some music in my case. Turn pages for me?”

Maul helped Kenobi get set up again and settled down in the first row to listen. He held the book of music out for Obi-Wan to see, turning pages when blue eyes met his. The notes drifted through the air to settle around them like a blanket. The heat in Maul’s chest kept him warm despite the bite in the air. He watched Kenobi’s face as the played. His face was drawn in raw emotions evoked by his performance. Open and free one moment, then twisted in sadness the next. Maul recognized some harmonies from the piece Obi-Wan had played before, but something had changed. Unrestrained emotion poured from Obi-Wan as his fingers and bow danced across the cello. Maul wasn’t sure Obi-Wan even knew he was there anymore he was so engulfed by the music. 

Once again the music fell as they reached the end of the sheet music. Obi-Wan’s eyes refocused on Maul and he smiled sheepishly.

“How long have you been playing cello?” Maul asked, realizing he didn’t actually know. Obi-Wan looked embarrassed,

“Only since I was ten. It was too big for me to learn initially.” He explained. Maul’s eyebrow quirked,

“What was your first instrument then?” He asked.

“Violin.” Obi-Wan said quietly. “I was four when Qui-Gon realized I wasn’t just listening to him play.”

Maul shook his head in amazement. He’d begun training with his first master at the same age. 

“Someone called me a protege once. That’s the closest I’ve ever seen Qui-Gon come to violence. He doesn't believe in proteges or anything like that. He believes some people are more naturally inclined to certain pursuits, but that they have to make the choice to develop that talent.” Obi-Wan continued.

Maul thought of his own father’s philosophies on development and quickly forced the memories away. He focused on Obi-Wan again before his mind could be drawn down that track. The last two fingers on his left hand ached in the cold. 

“It’s too cold to keep playing.” Obi-Wan said, seeming to sense Maul’s discomfort.

“Let’s go somewhere where we can warm up.”

Maul nodded and began helping Obi-Wan pack his gear away. It turns out Kenobi’s battered old car had been parked behind the wall of the amphitheatre making their trip a short one. It would have been shorter if Kenobi had managed to keep his hands and his mouth to himself, but Maul wasn’t complaining. They’d just settled in the car when Maul’s phone began to buzz. An image of his father appeared on the screen and his heart seized. He held out a hand to keep Kenobi silent as he answered the phone,

“Hello?”

_ “I hope your exercise has been productive my son. Now return to me, we have much to discuss.”  _ Palpatine’s oily voice slid through the small speaker. 

“Of course Father. I’ll come home immediately.”

Maul lowered the phone as Palpatine hung up. He wouldn’t meet Obi-Wan’s gaze, keeping his eyes fixed on the dashboard.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, simply started the car and started driving. It was quicker than jogging back, but the ride seemed to stretch forever. Too soon they arrived at the corner Maul had designated safe for pick up and drop off. Regretfully he climbed from the car and turned to walk up the street towards his house. A door slammed behind him and warm hands turned him around. Obi-Wan stood before him, eyes kind,

“I’m going to stay parked here until you text me that you’re okay. If you don’t message me in thirty minutes, I’m calling the police.” 

Maul tried to wave him off, but Kenobi remained steadfast,

“I mean it. After last week, I’m not leaving you alone with him. Not again.”

Maul’s eyes widened as he recognized the guilt in Kenobi’s voice. He blamed himself for Maul’s injuries, for leaving him to his fate. The heat in his chest surged and he found his hands moving to pull Obi-Wan’s face to his. The kiss was short but fierce.

“Thank you.” Maul said. He turned and walked towards the monolithic mansion, a new confidence in his step. 

\---

Palpatine was waiting for Maul in his room. The white haired man sat in the desk chair, holding the note Maul had left in one hand and a crumpled bit of notebook paper in the other. The confidence Obi-Wan had inspired evaporated, replaces by a wave of icey fear. Palpatine said nothing for a moment, letting Maul fidget and stew in his dread.

“You must learn to better hide the evidence.” Palpatine said. His lined face was drawn in a tight frown. Gone was the friendly old man act he wore around strangers. This was the man Maul knew as his father, the cold, distant monster who had ruled his life since childhood with fear and pain.

“Father I can explain.” Maul began. The look Palpatine shot him caused the excuse to die in his throat.

“Explain? Don’t you mean lie?” He growled. Maul’s eyes flicked to the cherry staff for only a moment before they returned to staring at Palpatine’s expensive shoes.

“So that’s how you would have it? Strike me down and continue to carry on with this boy? You can try.”

Maul nearly acted on his impulse, but the sick amusement in Palpatine’s voice kept him rooted to the spot. After a moment, the old man hummed softly,

“Does he know who you really are  _ Maul _ ? Have you told him the things you’ve done to earn my approval?”

Maul kept quiet, waiting for Palpatine to get to the point.

“I thought not. He would flee from you like the soft creature he is. You would destroy him as readily as you have all other obstacles I have placed before you.”

Maul’s head raised sharply at the words and he sucked in a breath. Palpatine’s laugh was soft and cruel,

“Did you think me unaware of your little love affair? I have known since you first lied to me about your assignments. For all your many skills, you still lack discipline and focus. I had hoped you would cast this boy aside when you saw how weak he truly is, but you have proved to be a disappointment in this area as well.”

Palpatine paused to regard Maul’s face. A small smile quirked his thin lips at the sight of the bruises and bandages.

“It matters little. You will cease your interactions with this Obi-Wan Kenobi and focus on the things that truly matter, your training and future.” Palpatine stood to leave, but Maul didn’t move.

“What future is that father?” He asked softly. Palpatine quirked his head in confusion and annoyance. Maul looked up, defiance and anger deepening his resolve.

“Get out of my way boy.” Palpatine sneered. Maul’s hands balled into fists at his side and he squared his shoulders,

“No.”

Palpatine’s face twisted in anger and Maul knew he’d made a mistake. 

“You will regret your defiance.”

Agony flared through Maul’s body. His vision went white as pain like he’d never known took him off his feet. He hadn’t seen Palpatine move, but he stood over Maul now, a taser gripped hard in one hand. Maul had been tased before, Palpatine had made sure he knew how to work through a variety of pain, but this was different, it was so much worse than the shocks he’d endured in the past. Palpatine crouched out of kicking range and spoke,

“This ends when you relent my son.”

Pain, hot and impossible to ignore exploded through Maul’s body again. He tried weakly to reach for the weapon rack only to have all thought scattered again by the electricity coursing through his body. He curled instinctively into the fetal position, arms wrapped around his head. 

“Have you learned or are you in need of another lesson?” Palpatine asked. His tone was once again conversational, as though they were discussing the weather. Weakly Maul shook his head, hoping the man above him understood.

“Good.” Shoes appeared in Maul’s vision as Palpatine stepped over his prone form and left the room. The door closed with a soft click and he was left alone in the darkened room. After several minutes, Maul found the strength to uncurl and reach for his phone. It hadn’t been damaged in the commotion,

_ Maul: Everything is fine. You can go home………….6:31pm _

_ Kenobi: Good to hear. I’ll see you tomorrow………….6:31pm _

Maul turned off the screen and threw the phone with a soft cry. He heard the screen shatter but couldn’t bring himself to care. He curled back into himself in the dark and wept where no one could see him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Ashoka is a monster.
> 
> I start my new job tomorrow!

Obi-Wan was a buzz of excitement and activity when he came home, humming bars from the music he’d played for Maul without realizing it and dancing through the kitchen. Anakin gave his brother an odd look and turned to Qui-Gon,

“What’s wrong with Obi? He’s acting weird.” 

Qui-Gon smiled as his oldest child swanned past and headed upstairs.

“I think he’s in love.” Qui-Gon told Anakin. The boy’s face pinched in revulsion,

“Gross.” 

Qui-Gon laughed and clapped a hand on Anakin’s back,

“One day you won’t think so.”

Anakin gave Qui-Gon a measured look but decided that ignoring his father was the better course of action. Music began playing through the house, strains of Mike Oldfield’s  _ Sailing  _ drifting down the stairs. Qui-Gon left his youngest to his toys and videogames.

Obi-Wan was lying on his bed, eyes closed, singing along with the music. Qui-Gon watched him for a moment before knocking on the open door. Obi-Wan sat up and grinned at his father. 

“My senses tell me it was a success.” Qui-Gon said. 

“You were right. He loved it. You should have seen his face.” Obi-wan said.

Qui-Gon laughed but his mirth died away as Obi-Wan’s smile faded and his gaze dropped to his hands.

“We were leaving the park to go somewhere else, but his dad called and I had to take him home.” Though his tone was light, Qui-Gon could hear the apprehension behind the words.

“Obi-Wan, what happened?”

“He looked so scared dad. I’ve never seen someone so afraid of their own father before. Everytime I bring it up he gets angry or changes the topic.” Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair in anxiety. Qui-Gon watched his son closely. He’d always been an empathetic child, quick to put the troubles of others before himself. It was one of his best traits, but it had left him wounded before. Qui-Gon had met Maul, seen how he interacted with others and his reactions to what most would consider normal events. Something about the boy was off and Qui-Gon was fairly certain it wasn’t the child’s fault. He was jumpy and hostile when questioned and though he bore few physical scars, it was clearly more than a nervous disposition. Qui-Gon wasn’t a social worker, but he’d met enough of them and his experience as a college professor had taught him the warning signs of abuse. 

“Obi-Wan, is there something you want to tell me?” Qui-Gon asked gently. Obi-Wan hesitated and that alone told Qui-Gon something was wrong.

“Listen to me son, I know you care about Maul. You may be the only friend he’s had for some time. If you think something is going on with him, if you think he’s in danger, you won’t be helping him by keeping it a secret.” 

Obi-Wan looked up at his father, all joviality draining from his face. Qui-Gon hated to see that joy fade. 

“I don’t know what to do Dad. He doesn’t want help. His father is hurting him more than he’ll admit, and I think it may be worse than just that. He’s been training Maul since he was a little kid but neither of us know why. Maul’s said some really disturbing things when I ask him about it, but then he gets angry and shuts down.” Obi-Wan’s voice was quiet, but he hesitated for only a moment before continuing,

“I think it’s been getting worse too. Do you remember last week when I came home really upset?”

Qui-Gon nodded. He’d never seen his son so angry. Obi-Wan yelled at Anakin for something the child did all the time, slammed dishes around the kitchen while making himself dinner, then locked himself in his room for the rest of the night. It had scared Anakin, he wasn’t used to anyone in the house yelling, let alone Obi-Wan. After Qui-Gon had calmed Anakin down he’d tried to speak to his eldest. When he’d approached the closed door all he could hear were heavy sobs. Obi-Wan had refused to answer the door at the time and wouldn’t talk about it after either.

“You scared Anakin.” Qui-Gon reminded him. Obi-Wan had the sense to look ashamed. 

“Yeah, I still owe him ice cream.” Obi-Wan said before continuing his explanation,

“I had been at Maul’s house. I was there when his dad came home. He made me hide and when I saw him next, he was hurt.” Obi-Wan broke off. Qui-Gon wrapped a protective arm around his son and squeezed gently. The pain in his son’s voice cut him to the bone as much as the understanding of what the boy had been carrying in silence.

“We had a fight. I could have helped him, but instead I just made things worse.” Obi-Wan’s shoulders heaved, but his eyes were dry.

“You asked about the medley the next day.” Qui-Gon connected the dots quietly.

“An apology.” Obi-Wan agreed. 

“We need to help him Dad. Something has to give, and Maul’s so angry, I’m afraid he’s going to hurt someone.” 

“You?” Qui-Gon asked, concern lacing his tone. Obi-Wan shook his head.

“You know I’ll help anyone who’s struggling Obi-Wan. If you believe in him, that’s enough for me.”

Obi-Wan smiled at Qui-Gon in relief. He didn’t know what he would do without his father. A cough sounded from the doorway drawing their attention to Anakin.

“Rex is on the phone. His brother Cody is visiting and he wants to know if we can watch Ashoka for the evening while they go out?” 

Qui-Gon looked down at Obi-Wan one last time before he addressed Anakin,

“Of course we can. I think tonight is a good night for pizza and movies.” He squeezed Obi-Wan one last time before he stood.

“Anakin, run next door and get Ashoka while Obi-Wan and I break out the ice cream and Disney.”

Anakin’s eyes widened to the size of tea saucers and he all but vibrated down the stairs with excitement. Obi-Wan smiled at his father and brother. He looked at his phone sitting on his desk and considered checking in with Maul, but decided against it. It was late enough to be rude, and he didn’t want to ruin the afterglow with awkward texts. He changed into pajamas and went downstairs to spend the rest of the evening with his family.

—

Maul considered skipping school. He’d been excused before for injury, but something told him Palpatine wouldn’t let it slide this time. His entire body ached and his sleep had been light and broken. He didn’t want to know how he looked, but he doubted it was good. Maul tried to sneak to his locker late, hoping Kenobi would already have left for class. He had no such luck. The redhead was leaning next to it, this time accompanied by his goth shadow. Ventress stood tall next to Kenobi in an outfit that was held together by little more than hope and electrical tape. Maul rolled his eyes at the threadbare outfit. 

“Ventress. Kenobi.” He grunted before snapping his locker open.

“Good morning to you too.” Kenobi said. His voice lacked its usual surety. Maul glanced at the other boy. Despite his usual jovial appearance, Kenobi’s eyes were shadowed and the grin looked plastered on. He was just as tired as Maul. 

“What do you want?” Maul asked. He hoped Kenobi would take the hint and go away, but as usual, he pointedly ignored the warning.

“To walk you to class. Perhaps even talk if you feel like it.” 

Maul grunted and slammed his locker shut.

“I don’t think so.” He said. Kenobi quirked an eyebrow.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked. Maul’s hands balled into fists and his steeled himself against his next words,

“Yes. After last night I realized something.”

“Oh? And that is?” Kenobi asked. 

“You’re a distraction. I’ve enjoyed my time with you, but I can’t keep ignoring everything else.” Maul forced the words out, each one harder than the last.

“A distraction?” Kenobi mused. He didn’t seem angry. It was a disorienting reaction and Maul suddenly questioned the authenticity of Kenobi’s affections. What if this whole thing had been a ploy to play with his feelings. To make him fall for Kenobi and when it came time, destroy him. For a moment, rage swelled in Maul’s chest and he almost hoped his suspicions were true. It would give his anger direction, a target to focus on other than his own inadequacies.

“I don’t believe you.” Kenobi said. Maul blinked in surprise.

“What?” He questioned. Kenobi nodded,

“I don’t believe you. I think this is your father. The Maul I saw last night wasn’t distracted. You were happy and focused. You weren’t distracted until your father called.”

Maul lifted his lip in a snarl at the mention of his father. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Yes I do.” Obi-Wan argued,

“My dad said it’s common for abusers to isolate their victims. Your dad is trying to cut you off from people who could help you.”

The anger returned to Maul so sudden and hot it seared his chest. 

“You told your father.” Maul whispered. Obi-Wan’s mouth opened and closed for a moment obviously realizing his mistake. 

“I asked you to stay out of it. You didn’t. And now you get someone else involved.” Maul’s voice quivered with rage.

“Maul, I had to tell someone.” Obi-Wan pleaded. Maul’s gaze snapped to the unusually quiet Ventress.

“Have you told her? Your partner in crime? Evidently my story is open for public perusal. Perhaps you’ve told Principle Windu or Mister Yoda?” It was all Maul could do not to shout. The halls had long since emptied, but doors stood open and he didn’t want to add an angry teacher to the conversation.

“Will you shut up.” Interrupted Ventress’ rasping voice. She stood tall in her platform boots and spikes, crossed arms and hard expression daring him to try something. Maul matched her stance and locked eyes with the tall girl, determined to win the staring match. Obi-Wan looked like he wanted to interject, but thought better of it. 

“Obi-Wan didn’t need to say a word for me to know what you’ve been going through.” She glanced pointedly at the bandage across his broken nose. 

“I suppose you’re the expert.” Maul sneered. Ventress looked down her nose at the shorter teen,

“I am actually. You think you’re the only one Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon have helped out of a bad spot? Think again baldy. You’re not the first Kenobi’s tried to rescue, you’re just the first he’s fallen for.”

Obi-Wan made a gagging noise and flapped his hands at Ventress. She waved him off and continued to loom over Maul.

“You’re in a bad spot. Anyone can see that, but you don’t need to do this alone. I don’t want anything to do with saving your ungrateful ass, but Kenobi does. So why don’t you stop being so fucking dramatic and hear him out.”

Maul stared at the bald girl for a moment before nodding. Obi-Wan gave Maul a sheepish smile.

“We graduate in only a few months, and I know you turn 18 soon. If you want, my dad can help get you emancipated. We don’t have a spare room for you at the house, but Rex does. You can get away from your dad and we’ll make sure you graduate and get started afterwards.” The words tumbled out of Kenobi’s mouth in a rush. They echoed around Maul’s mind, bouncing and colliding with others.

_ Abuser. Victim. Emancipation.  _

_ It doesn’t have to be like this. _

_ You’re just the first he’s fallen for. _

Maul fought against the wave of emotions threatening to crush him. Disbelief and suspicion were there, but they were overshadowed by hope and affection at the thought that Kenobi, Obi-Wan-Fucking-Kenobi, had fallen for him. 

The bands of anger clenched around his chest began to loosen, but as they retracted, the pain of all that had been done to him surged in his memory. If he tried to run and failed, Palpatine would do worse than just briefly electrocute him. If he tried to run and succeeded… Maul tried to picture life free of Palpatine’s cruel grip and found nothing but the cold fear of the unknown. 

“People don’t do things like this, not for me.” Maul didn’t realize he’d said the words out loud until he felt Kenobi’s hand on his shoulder. Warm blue eyes caught burning amber and the fear abated.

“They do now.” Kenobi said. Maul shook his head,

“My father won’t let it happen. He has connections that will make sure I can’t get away.”

“Let him try.” Kenobi said. His confidence was infectious. Maul shook his head again, but there was no force behind it. 

“I know your dad wants you disconnected from everyone else.” Kenobi continued, “This won’t be easy, but if it gets you away from him, I’m willing to fight next to you.” Beside Obi-Wan, Ventress sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. Both boys shot her a quieting glare. 

“If you two are going to get all mushy, I’m going to leave. You know I can’t stand it when people have emotions around me.” Asajj shouldered her spiked bag and turned on her heel. Before she departed she gave Maul one last purr,

“Hurt him and I will destroy you Duncan Magnus Palpatine.”

—

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what shocked him more, learning Maul’s given name or the fact that the boy had accepted his offer of help. He’d agreed to meet with Qui-Gon and Rex to talk about how to get free of Palpatine’s control. Maul’s father had left town again which gave him more leeway on sneaking out. Obi-Wan met with the shorter teen after school and Maul found himself once more at the kitchen island, this time with the two dads. Maul was nervous at first, glancing at Obi-Wan for reassurance, but it was soon clear the red-head’s presence wasn’t really necessary. Maul’s confidence grew after Rex all but gave him his resume detailing his military record, and Qui-Gon ensured the teen that he had connections in social services who could help. Obi-Wan stayed close in case he was needed, but eventually found himself sitting beside Anakin on the couch, Ashoka perched between them.

The shirtless child was happy blowing raspberries, beating her pudgy fist against Obi-Wan’s thigh, and shrieking. Anakin kept a sharp eye to make sure the child didn’t topple to her doom, laughing each time Obi-Wan flinched when a flying fist nearly slammed into his crotch. Eventually he’d had enough and placed Ashoka on the floor where she could rolle around harmlessly

“Do you love Maul?” Anakin asked suddenly. Obi-Wan’s brain faltered for a moment, but he recovered quickly.

“I care about him and I want him to be safe. I don’t know if that’s love, but I don’t have a better word for it.”

Anakin nodded thoughtfully,

“How old do you have to be to know when you’re in love?” He asked. Obi-Wan gave him a quizzical look,

“There’s no set age, not really.” He answered carefully. Anakin nodded as though that answered all his questions.

“Why?” Obi-Wan asked, “Are you in love?”

Anakin blushed and shrugged. Obi-Wan grinned and poked his brother,

“Who are they? Don’t keep it a secret Ani.” Anakin brushed Obi-Wan’s probing finger away and refused to look at him. After a moment he answered,

“She’s a few grades above me. She’s the most beautiful girl in the whole school.”

“Does she have a name?” Obi-Wan pried. 

“Padme.” Anakin said reverently. Obi-Wan smiled and wrapped an arm around his little brother. 

“What makes you think you’re in love with her?” Obi-Wan asked gently. Anakin shrugged,

“She’s nice. She stands up to the bullies no matter what. She’s not gross like the other girls either. I see her on the playground, and I just get this feeling in my stomach like when we watch Transformers.”

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow at the comparison but didn’t question it.

“Qui-Gon said you’re in love and I think I am too.” Anakin finished with a decisive nod of his head. Obi-Wan grinned at his brother. On the floor, Ashoka rolled onto her back, grabbed both of her feet, and shrieked in happiness. 

—

Maul emerged from his conference with Qui-Gon and Rex nearly an hour later. He looked tired, but his eyes were bright. He smirked at Obi-Wan and swept his gaze over the living room. It wasn’t as cluttered as the rest of the house, but it radiated the same comfortable familiarity. Anakin sat on the floor throwing a toy for Ashoka to charge after on her unsteady legs. When she didn’t get distracted by anything else brightly colored, she brought the toy back to Anakin for another throw. Maul wasn’t sure what to make of the spectacle so he chose to ignore it and focus on Obi-Wan. 

“How did it go?” The redhead asked. Maul paced the room, arms locked tightly behind him. 

“I’m staying with Palpatine.” He said. Obi-Wan couldn’t catch his lower jaw before it hit the floor. Maul smirked at Obi-Wan’s surprise for a moment before explaining.

“I’m staying with him until I graduate. Like you said, it’s only a few months and after I turn eighteen, legally he can’t stop me from leaving. If I go before then he can report me as a runaway, or more likely, kidnapped.”

“What about emancipation?” Obi-Wan asked. Maul shook his head,

“Too many unknowns and ways for Palpatine to interfer. Endurance is the better option.” Maul said simply.

Obi-Wan wanted to argue. He wanted to beg Maul not to go back to that house and all the pain it held. Part of him wished he could just spirit the other boy away, somewhere he could be free of Palpatine’s games. He knew that if he did, he would be no better than the man Maul was trying to escape. He couldn’t take away Maul’s right to choose his own path, even if it meant returning to the den of the monster. Obi-Wan forced down his arguments and reservations.

“Okay. It’s only a few months. What about after?”

Maul paused, his expression clouded with uncertainty. 

“I don’t know. Before there was always the plan. Palpatine always hinted I had a greater purpose, but he never told me what it was.”

Obi-Wan didn’t like the sound of that. Maul looked at Obi-Wan’s face and guessed his thoughts,

“He would not train me for fifteen years to discard me as a failure now. He’s an old man, he doesn’t have the time to train someone else like he has me.” Maul’s voice lacked confidence in his own words. He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders,

“And if he does try, I’ll stop him.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at that. Maul glared at him,

“I’m not talking about hurting him, but I won’t let another child suffer as I have. Besides, there are other means of destroying someone than just physically.” 

When Obi-Wan’s expression didn’t change, Maul sighed and settled beside him on the sofa. He sat close enough for their legs to touch and their shoulders to brush against one another. Gently, Maul took Obi-Wan’s hand, smoothing  a thumb over the calluses created by years of playing various instruments. His own hands were knotted and roughened from years of weapon training and broken bones. He noticed how pink the back of Obi-Wan’s hand was compared to his darker skin tone. 

The two of them were different in so many ways, he marvelled that they had been able to come together at all. The odds had certainly been against it. Maul considered Obi-Wan for a moment, struck by the gravity of what the teen was willing to do for him. Part of him wanted to scream at Obi-Wan to run, to get as far away from the violence and pain as he could before it infected him too. An image came unbidden to his mind; Obi-Wan’s muscles locked, his face frozen in a rictus of pain as electricity coursed through him. Maul forced the image and the echo of Palpatine’s laughter from his mind. Obi-Wan had proven himself to be stronger than he appeared, strong enough not only to anchor Maul, but to stand beside him and weather the storm.

“Are you two going to make out?”

Anakin’s voice pulled Maul from his thoughts. The child was staring at the pair on the couch with a challenging expression on his face. Ashoka lay on her back, cradled in Anakin’s folded legs, one of her feet firmly gripped in her mouth. Maul stared back at the boy, eye twitching with irritation. For a moment he considered grabbing Obi-Wan by the head and doing just as Anakin had suggested. He was surprised when he realized how much he actually wanted to.

Maul was stopped by the deep, full body laugh that all but exploded out of Obi-Wan. The laughter proved itself infectious and Maul found himself swept up in it, albeit with less fervor. Anakin rolled his eyes and lifted Ashoka out of his lap. He held her hand as he led her from the room, muttering something about gross idiots. 

Obi-Wan’s laughter took far longer than it should have to abate but once he’d gotten ahold of himself he squeezed Maul’s hand.

“You scare me sometimes Maul.” He said quietly. Maul’s heart seized, but Obi-Wan wasn’t finished,

“You’re smart despite some of the colossally dumb things I’ve seen you do.”

Maul frowned and opened his mouth to protest but didn’t get the chance.

“I don’t like this, but if you think it’s the best way, I won’t try and stop you. Just… Don’t let him get to you. I’ve seen your temper. Don’t let him use it against you and make you do something really, truly, stupid.”

“I won’t.” Maul assured him. 

Maul left only after Qui-Gon and Rex made sure he had three different emergency hotline numbers memorized. Rex offered his spare room one last time, but Maul took a look at the now inexplicably vaseline covered Ashoka and declined. Obi-Wan took Maul home, driving slowly to delay their parting. 

“Be safe.” he told the other boy when he was finally forced to stop at the usual corner. 

“Call me if you need anything.”

Maul’s memory flashed with electricity and pain. The image of his phone’s broken screen floated in his mind but he pushed it away.

“Of course.” he lied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for violence.
> 
> I apologize for this chapter being late, I was sick this weekend and lost track of things.

Blood dripped from the end of Maul’s nose. It was still sensitive from its fresh break, but that hadn’t stopped him sacrificing it again to get in the final hit against his teacher. His plan had worked. Mostly. He’d managed to maneuver in close as a fist glanced across his face and land a strike that partially collapsed his opponent’s trachea. At the edge of the mat, Palpatine’s thin lips twisted into a smile as Maul implemented the kind of brutal creativity his father encouraged. In the three months since their encounter after Maul’s date with Obi-Wan, Palpatine had made a concerted effort to be around more often, checking in on his son, acting every inch the doting father he portrayed to the public. He attended at least one of Maul’s lessons each week, doling out criticism and punishment in equal measure.

“Your form has improved, but you still attack recklessly. You must find your opponent’s weakness and exploit it without mercy.”

Maul nodded, fighting to keep the annoyance off his face. It had taken him two years to finally defeat Master Sifo Dyas but only three months to overcome his new teachers. He had hoped that throwing himself into his training and defeating his new masters would earn him some measure of slack but his efforts had the opposite effect. His improvements only encouraged Palpatine to push him harder than ever before.

“You have passed this test. It won’t be long until you’re ready.”

Maul clenched his teeth. It wasn’t the first or even the tenth time Palpatine had hinted at some greater plan for him after he graduated. He knew the old man was doing it on purpose, but he also knew asking for more information would bring only pain. Palpatine smirked at Maul’s silent acceptance and his eyes flicked to the groaning figures at the teenager’s feet. Each one of them was supposed to be a master of a different form of martial arts, and while they weren’t as talented as some of Maul’s previous opponents, but they had been difficult obstacles to overcome in their own right.

“Tell me.” Palpatine said suddenly, “How is Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

Maul’s blood went cold but he controlled his fear, schooling his features into a mask of careful neutrality.

“He is angry with me. He doesn’t understand his own unimportance.”

“Good. Your discipline in this matter has not gone unnoticed my son. You must endure his presence for only another month, then you will be rid of him forever.”

Shock cracked Maul’s mask. His lips parted slightly as he sucked in a breath but he refused to ask Palpatine to clarify.

“I understand father.” He replied simply. Palpatine inclined his head, signaling the end of this test as well.

“Go, see to your injuries.  I’ll see to your teachers.”

Maul didn’t ask what the old man meant, for once not wanting to know.

\---

Obi-Wan woke at three in the morning. For a moment he thought his alarm was going off but discovered to his annoyance that his phone was ringing. He groaned in disgust when he saw the time, but rolled over anyway and answered the offending device.

“What?” He slurred.

“Kenobi?” Rasped a feminine voice. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to groan again. Three in the morning phone calls from Asajj Ventress had always spelled nothing but trouble.

“What do you want? I was asleep.”

“Shut up Kenobi, this is important.” came the annoyed reply.

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes in an attempt to rouse his brain from the fog of sleep.

“Alright, I’m listening.”

“You need to get Maul out of that house.” She said. Gone was the usual teasing edge, replaced by an uncharacteristic urgency. Obi-Wan sat up, the last dregs of sleep fleeing his mind.

“Why? What happened?”

“Nothing’s happened yet, but I did some digging on Palpatine and uh… You are not going to believe the shit I found.” She answered.

“I’m sure I won’t, but please do elaborate.” Obi-Wan asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Even when things were dire, Ventress had a habit of dragging things out for dramatic effect.

“Well first of all, Sheev Palpatine isn’t his real name. I can’t begin to pronounce his actual name, but it sounds Slavic. I used a photo of him I pulled from the school security cameras last time he busted Maul out for fighting and ran it against the FBI’s list of wanted criminals and got bupkis.”

Obi-Wan sighed loudly. Ventress ignored him and kept talking.

“So next I ran a check on Interpol’s list.” She paused for dramatic effect, “Your boyfiend’s daddy is a very bad man.”

Obi-Wan tried to process what Asajj was telling him but his mind returned blank.

“Define bad.” He finally said. Ventress all but purred in excitement,

“I’ll just go down the list shall I? Drug trafficking, firearm trafficking, organized crime, extortion, bribery. Hell, he’s even suspected of domestic terrorism in Romania and Ukraine. The list goes on and on Obi.”

“This has to be a mistake Asajj. If you could find him so easily, then Interpol definitely could. This can’t be right.”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence. You know I wouldn’t call you if I wasn’t at least 85% sure.” Crunching noises followed the words, the sound of a late night snack no doubt. Obi-Wan endured the noise before replying.

“It’s not that I don’t trust your skills, it’s just… We’re in high school Asajj. People our age don’t know international criminals, let alone date their sons.”

Ventress snorted sharply,

“It’s about to get worse. After the image pinged I decided to do some snooping. I can’t find any information on Palpatine besides his name and wanted list, but I did find a birth certificate for a Duncan Magnus Palpatine.”

“That’ll be Maul.” Obi-Wan stated.

“Sure, but I also found a death certificate for a Duncan Magnus Palpatine dated three days later. Someone had buried the file and fucked with the hash to corrupt it, but I managed to put it back together.”

“What are you saying?” Obi-Wan asked. His heart was hammering in his chest as he waited for Ventress to continue.

“I’m saying that Duncan Magnus Palpatine doesn’t exist. Maul’s birth certificate is fake, so are his adoption papers, passport, and immunization records. Everything about Maul before he started elementary school isn’t real.”

Obi-Wan’s mind was racing but all it did was chase itself in circles. Maul wasn’t who he said he was. Did he know? Obi-Wan wasn’t convinced the teen was aware of the truth, but he couldn’t be sure. There was a lot Maul refused to talk about, like when and how he got his tattoos, where he’d vanished to for three years when they were young, and why his father was training him.

“Obi-Wan, this doesn’t look good.” Ventress murmured.. She’d had her fair share of lies from her own family, and Obi-Wan knew this revelation was no doubt affecting her as painfully as it was him.

“Do you think he knows?” Obi-Wan whispered. Ventress didn’t answer for a moment and Obi-Wan’s hand tightened on the phone.

“Asajj, do you think he knows?” He repeated, voice strained and eyes stinging. He didn’t know what he hoped to hear.

“No.” Came the quiet answer.

“I don’t see how he could. It took me weeks of work just to put this much together. I had to break into Interpol’s private servers to find that list. Whoever pulled this off was good. If Maul knows, then he’s a much better liar than I gave him credit for.”

“You’re right.” Obi-Wan said. He didn’t want to believe Maul would lie to him about his entire identity. The person he’d come to know was angry and had some serious issues, but he was also passionate and fiercely protective. Maul’s life was complicated, but his soul was beautifully simple, he fought for the ones he cared about even when it meant pain and hardship. He wasn’t telling Obi-Wan the entire truth about his experiences, but the redhead doubted that extended all the way to his birth. Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to dispel the doubts bubbling there.

“I’ll talk to him on Monday. I’ll figure out what’s going on, even if I have to lock us in a room together until he talks to me.” He told Ventress with fake confidence.

“I’ll have EMTs on standby.” Ventress snorted. Before she could hang up, a thought struck Obi-Wan and he asked,

“You said it took you weeks to put this together right? If it took a teenager less than a year to figure out who Palpatine is but he’s been living here for at least the last seventeen, why hasn’t anyone else realized it?”

Ventress didn’t answer for a moment. Obi-Wan let her think in silence, his own worries gnawing at his mind.

“I don’t know.” She finally said in a defeated tone before ending the call. The light from the screen illuminated the room briefly before it winked out and Obi-Wan was left in the dark trying to piece together Maul’s fractured life.

\---

“I have to talk to you.” The words left Maul and Obi-Wan’s mouths at the same time when they met in Biology. Maul’s forehead wrinkled in confusion but Obi-Wan waved for the shorter boy to go first. Maul was shocked at Kenobi’s appearance, his usually tall hair was flat and unwashed and dark circles shadowed the skin beneath his eyes. He wore a simple white t-shirt and jeans with none of his usual ‘gay flair’. Maul searched for the right words to explain himself but eventually settled for the blunt approach,

“I think my father is going to move us back to China.” He said.

Obi-Wan’s jaw dropped open in shock but he recovered quickly,

“Back?” He asked. Maul nodded,

“We lived there for a while, but we moved back before I started high school. Something about developing proper social skills.”

He expected Kenobi to snort and make a joke about how that plan had failed, but the teasing never came.

“Obi-Wan?” Maul asked in concern.

“That’s where you were for middle school isn’t it?” The redhead asked quietly. When Maul didn’t answer, Obi-Wan’s blue eyes hardened and he clenched his jaw,

“Isn't it?” He demanded.

“Yes. We moved there for a few years so I could train under my father’s teacher.” Maul hesitated as he tried to push away the memories of his days spent in Foshan. Though it hadn’t been as mentally taxing as living with his father, his freedoms had been all but stripped away and his life had been nothing but combat for nearly three years.

“And your tattoos? You must have gotten them at the same time.” Obi-Wan asked accusingly. Maul ground his teeth, fighting down the tide of rage he felt rising.

“Where is this coming from Kenobi?” He asked through clenched teeth.

“I just want the truth.” Obi-Wan said. Maul didn’t answer, his eyes hardening and his face contorting in anger.

“The truth? Fine, the truth.” He darted a hand out and snatched Obi-Wan’s wrist in a bruising grasp. The boy gasped in pain but didn’t struggle as Maul pulled him into the hallway. They drew odd looks from their classmates, but no one tried to stop them, the look on Maul’s face enough to keep them from getting involved.

Obi-Wan jerked his arm out of Maul’s grasp as soon as they were outside.

“No need to be so dramatic.” He snapped as he massaged his wrist. Maul’s face was flushed a deep red with rage.

“You can hardly accuse me of drama Kenobi. Everything you do is a performance for others, trying to hide your fear and inexperience. It’s a wonder you can find the time to care for others when you’re so often preoccupied with yourself.” He snarled the words, a verbal attack more painful than any punch he could have delivered. He waited for Kenobi to yell back at him, to curse his name and demand to never see Maul again. He readied himself for the repost, bracing for a pain that never came. Kenobi was observing him quietly his face drawn in lines of sadness and fatigue.

“You know what I’ve figured out about you?” He asked quietly. Maul rolled his eyes, trying to add fuel to his own fire,

“Do elaborate, I’m sure it’s profound.”

Blue eyes bored into amber.

“You push people away when you’re scared and you hurt them when they won’t go. You want me to be angry at you because it will save you the pain of losing me later.” Obi-Wan’s jaw clenched and his hands balled into white knuckled fists,

“Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you. We have a plan and we’re going to stick to it you dramatic bastard.” His tone brooked no argument and Maul found himself calming slightly. He reached out slowly and took Obi-Wan’s hands in his. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the anger back down,

“It’s not that simple Obi-Wan.” He whispered. He couldn’t look at the redhead while words began to tumble from his lips,

“He’s my father. I can’t just go. He’s cruel and vindictive, but I can’t just leave.” He squeezed Obi-Wan’s hands but continued,

“I don’t want to be near him, not after everything he’s done, but I have to know why he did it. There has to be a reason he would do this to his own son.”

He opened his eyes, expecting disgust or derision on Kenobi’s face but saw resignation there instead.

“Maul, I have to tell you something too.” He said quietly.

“It’s going to sound insane, but just listen before you do anything rash.”

Maul quirked an eyebrow in cautious interest but allowed Obi-Wan to finish.

“I don’t think Palpatine is actually your father.” He said. Maul could tell from Kenobi’s expression that he was waiting for an explosion of some kind.

“I know.” was his simple answer.

“You know?” Obi-Wan echoed in disbelief. Maul nodded,

“I found the adoption papers two years ago when I broke into his office.”

Kenobi looked stunned. Maul felt a tiny spark of satisfaction that the boy’s big reveal had been thwarted and instantly tried to smother the feeling. Obi-Wan wasn’t his enemy and hopefully never would be.

“Did you know he’s wanted by Interpol?” Obi-Wan asked. Maul’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Interpol, what are you talking about?” Maul asked. He tried to think of the man he knew as an international criminal and found the association came to him much easier than he would have liked. It was true that he didn’t know how his father had made his seemingly unlimited amount of money, but it wasn’t hard to imagine that it was soaked in blood.

“It’s true Maul. Ventress found out last night. We think he faked your adoption papers too.” Obi-Wan said. His voice was soft and gentle as though he was speaking to a scared animal. Maul considered Kenobi’s words about his origin. Fake adoption papers likely meant kidnapping. He tried to think of himself in the context of a kidnapped child but the image of a weak, terrified victim didn’t fit. Maul was many things, but weak was not one of them, Palpatine had made sure of that years ago. Obi-Wan’s hands squeezed Maul’s, bringing him back to the present moment.

“You don’t have to coddle me Kenobi. I already knew he was a monster, I just didn’t know how far his reach extended.” Maul paused in thought, ideas bubbling in his mind. A smile, small and cruel, curled his lips.

“Obi-Wan, I know this must all be quite shocking to you, but I need to ask you to put aside your emotions for a moment and listen to me.” He asked.

“I don’t like how that sounds.” Kenobi answered slowly.

“You have nothing to fear from me, I simply need to ask a favor.” Maul waited, hoping Obi-Wan’s affection for him would win out over his common sense.

“What favor?” The boy asked apprehensively.

“I have a plan to get away from my father and ensure he can’t hurt anyone again, but I need something from you.” Maul answered. His smile spread over his lips as his thoughts solidified into a plan.

“What do you want from me?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Your trust.” Maul whispered. He arched up onto his toes to press his lips to Obi-Wan’s. The redhead kissed him back, hesitation keeping the act chaste and brief.

“And your car.” Maul finished when they parted.

\---

“Just stay here. If I’m not back in fifteen minutes, call the police and come get me.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest but the look Maul shot him changed his mind.

“I know you want to do this alone, but you don’t have to.” He said instead. Maul smiled gently and took Obi-Wan’s hand in his. The warmth quieted his fears as he turned his gaze to the grey house just visible down the street.

“Yes I do.” He said, “If I don’t finish this my way, I’ll never be free of him.”

“I don’t like this plan.” Obi-Wan complained, switching tactics. He’d argued with Maul the entire day and on the drive over, but nothing had swayed the teen.

“It has many unknown variables, but it's better than simply waiting to graduate and be swept away somewhere I’ll never see you again. This is our only chance.” Maul reiterated for the umpteenth time.

“Trust me.” He implored. Obi-Wan glared but nodded after a moment.

“You’re a manipulative jerk.” He muttered.

“I know, but you love me anyways.” Maul said. The words slipped out without his permission. Obi-Wan looked at him, blue eyes bright,

“I do love you.” He said sounding as surprised as Maul. They sat in silence for a moment, the air between them heavy with everything they hadn’t had the chance to express. Maul struggled to adjust to a view of the world where someone could love him, let alone one where they actually did. He blinked and furrowed his brow in thought.

“I believe I love you too.” Maul muttered, more to himself. Obi-Wan laughed and squeezed the other boy’s hand,

“Why don’t you think about it for a little bit and get back to me?”

Maul glowered at him in annoyance.

“I will, thank you.” He surprised Obi-Wan with another kiss before he opened the car door and vanished down the street. Obi-Wan considered following him or putting the car in drive and forcing Maul to get back in, but instead he left it in park and waited, phone clutched tightly in his hand.

\---

“You’re late.” Palpatine’s voice was a cold compliment to the room around him. The man’s private office was as stark and clean as the rest of the house, but his presence alone seemed to dim the lights and generate an air of contempt. Maul tried not to hunch in on himself when Palpatine’s gaze swept over him.

“Where are we going after I graduate?” He asked without preamble. Palpatine’s lips drew into a thin line and he steepled his fingers. Even when sitting, he seemed to loom over the teen.

“You will be informed in due time my son.” He answered.

“No.” Maul growled, “You’ll tell me now.”

Palpatine sighed, the sound weary and annoyed.

“Have you so easily forgotten the price of disobedience?” The old man asked. Maul’s muscles tightened reflexively at the memory of electricity coursing through his body. He’d done some research after the event and learned that the weapon Palpatine had used was a military grade taser with more similarities to a cattle prod than anything the police used. The pain and helplessness of the device still haunted Maul’s dreams but he stood his ground, locking eyes with his father.

“Do what you want old man.” Maul sneered, “I won’t be controlled by you anymore.”

The two stared at each other for a moment, both refusing to give ground. Fear and anxiety swarmed across Maul’s mind but he steeled himself, remembering the warmth of Obi-Wan’s hands, the laughter of his family, and the freedom he promised.

“You are a fool and a failure.” Palpatine finally spat. “I should have left you in that witch’s den where I found you.” His hand twitched suddenly towards his desk and the spell of quiet was broken. Maul turned and darted for the office door, trying to escape before Palpatine could draw a weapon or call for help. Maul fumbled for his phone but his haste and fear made his hands clammy and he dropped it. He left the phone and sprinted down the hall, trying to make it to the safety of his room. He slammed the door open and snatched the cherry bow staff from the rack. He spun it instinctively and whirled to face the door.

Palpatine loomed there, face contorted in rage. In one hand he held a phone, in the other, a small silver pistol. Maul’s blood froze but his body moved on instinct. Silently he lashed out with the staff, spinning it expertly towards the man who had once been his father. 

Thunder clapped as the gun went off at the same moment Maul’s weapon connected with the old man’s hand. Palpatine cried out in pain and the weapon tumbled from his grasp. He clutched his broken appendage and glared at Maul with hatred in his eyes such as the boy had never seen. Maul matched his expression and allowed his own rage and loathing to wash over him. He reveled in the emotions, unleashing them on Palpatine. The staff spun in his hands like a living being, ends cracking against ribs, arms, and legs until the old man fell to his knees before the teen. None of the strikes had been meant to do more than injure or incapacitate, leaving Palpatine gasping in pain on the floor, anger twisting his face into a hideous mask. Maul stood over his downed opponent and leaned heavily on the red wood staff.

“What witch’s den did you find me in?” He asked casually. His anger had burned away his fear and all he felt was powerful as Palpatine looked up at him. The old man sneered, blood coating his teeth from a strike he’d taken to the jaw,

“You’ll never know if you leave now. I can take you to them, introduce you back to the family who sold you to me.” He said, the words thick and slightly slurred.

“If they’re still alive, I’ll find them.” Maul growled. He pressed the staff to Palpatine’s chest and leaned enough to force the man to the floor.

“You will never come near me again.” he said quietly. “If I even think you’re trying to find me, watch me, or manipulate any aspect of my life, I’ll make sure Interpol knows exactly how to find you.”

Palpatine’s gaze hardened and his jaw clenched in impotent rage.

“You’ve lost.” Maul said. He pulled the staff away from Palpatine’s chest and stepped over his prone form. Fear began to trickle into the back of his mind, but it was overshadowed by an undeniable sense of relief as he passed through the doorway of his bedroom. 

_Click._

Maul heard the trigger the instant before the gun boomed again, the noise impossibly loud coming from such a small weapon. Instinctively he juked to the left, out of the doorway and the line of fire. He scrambled down the hall until he found an open door and rolled inside, kicking the door shut with one foot. Silence fell over the house in the wake of the gun shot. Maul prayed Obi-Wan had heard the noise but he couldn’t be sure given the distance. He looked around and was startled to find he’d rolled into Palpatine's private office once more. Though the door was rarely shut, he had never been allowed inside alone, the lack of a lock a threatening type of trust. Maul’s lips quirked in a smirk, today was a day of defiance it seemed. 

The room was richly decorated, but devoid of anything that could be considered personal. There was a tidiness to the room that felt artificial somehow, soulless. It felt like Palpatine. 

Maul began searching the desk, opening drawers and shuffling through neatly stacked files and papers. Most of it was in Russian, Palpatine had insisted Maul learn the language though he’d never had cause to use it practically before. Some of the files were thicker than others and had a mix of languages throughout the contents. He left the files, wishing he’d brought his backpack, but was rewarded by the computer which yielded a USB drive. He pocketed the drive but found nothing else he could easily take, not even a weapon.

Something thudded in the hallway.

Maul froze and listened, heart hammering in his ears. 

Silence shrouded the house, broken by the creak of the stairs.

“Maul?” Obi-Wan called. Maul moved without thinking. He carefully opened the door to the office, eyes desperately searching the hall. It stood empty with the exception of the gun laying discarded in the entrance to his bedroom. Maul hurried silently over to it but saw no sign of Palpatine. He grit his teeth in rage at the thought that the bastard had escaped, no doubt having faked the pain his injuries caused. The stairs creaked again and Maul kicked the gun into his room and shut the door. He spun to see Kenobi rounding the corner, face drawn in a tense expression that eased when he saw Maul.

“There you are. I waited like you said but I heard some noise and got worried. Are you alright?” He asked as he began to personally check Maul for injuries. The shorter boy let him, a bit stunned that Obi-Wan had tried to come to his rescue. He looked up in wonder at the taller boy and felt warmth fill his cheeks just before he caught Obi-Wan’s lips in a fierce kiss. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the soft smell of Kenobi’s shampoo and the bite of his aftershave. Maul pulled away from Obi-Wan, amber eyes catching surprised blue ones. 

“You did as I asked?” He whispered. Obi-Wan nodded dumbly, lips red and still slightly parted from the kiss. As if summoned, sirens began to wail in the distance, slowly drawing nearer. 

“There are files in his office. I’m sure someone will find them interesting.” Maul said with a thin smile. 

“I’m proud of you.” Obi-Wan said. He grinned at Maul, eyes alight. Maul shrugged and flipped the bow staff in his hand,

“He underestimated the one person who has been learning from him their whole life. He should have known that scars weren’t the only things I picked up.” Maul wanted to sound satisfied, but inside he felt hollow. Despite his wounds, Palpatine had escaped both justice and revenge. Maul ground his teeth at the thought but forced himself to focus on the joy all but radiating from Kenobi. So far as he was concerned, they were free.

“Let’s go welcome the police.” Maul said. Kenobi arched an inquisitive brow,

“Not going to suggest we run the other way?” He asked sarcastically. Maul pinched him before ushering him down the stairs. 

“Go let them in, I’ll be right there.” 

Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed but he didn’t ask any questions before disappearing towards the front of the house. Maul hurried to his bedroom and set the bow staff back on its stand before using an old shirt to lift Palpatine’s gun. There was nothing he could do about the bullet holes except hope they were so small the police didn’t notice them. He wrapped the towel around the shirt before stuffing it in another backpack and putting clean clothes on top. He slung the bag over his shoulder and hurried downstairs. Kenobi was waiting by the door with a questioning look on his face. Maul pointed at the backpack with his thumb,

“I wanted to grab some clothes before the police show up and mark everything as evidence.”

He wasn’t sure if Obi-Wan bought the ruse but he shrugged and didn’t argue. 

The police arrived soon after and chaos followed. The teens were questioned and the house and surrounding area were searched as the police alerted everyone within screaming distance that an armed and dangerous suspect was in the area. They found the bullet holes but deduced that the lack of a weapon was likely because Palpatine took it with him. Qui-Gon and Rex arrived after a time with some words for the police about the lack of a parental presence for the questioning. The head detective turned out to be yet another of Rex’s relations, so similar in appearance Obi-Wan wondered if they were twins, and he was finally convinced gave them leave to go home. 

Maul endured the questions and the stares, Kenobi’s presence keeping him from lashing out or panicking. Exhaustion began to tug at him as soon as they were bundled into Rex’s truck and he found himself drifting in and out of the conversation, head leaned against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He didn’t feel as different as he thought he would when finally freed from the cruelty of his father. Mostly he felt numb and scared for his future. Before there had been Palpatine’s plan, though what that had been Maul had never known. Now there was nothing to guide his path, no reassurance that someone, even a person as insidious as Palpatine, needed him to succeed.

Above him, Obi-Wan was talking, the vibrations in his chest warm and soothing. Rex replied something and Obi-Wan laughed gently. Maul listened to them before placing a hand in his pocket to feel the USB drive he’d stolen. There was a path, one Palpatine had even given him. 

Family. Somewhere in the world he had a flesh and blood family of his own. If Palpatine hadn’t been lying in his blackmail, it was possible they were still alive. The fear began to abate as his fingers tightened on the slip of plastic.

There was always hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily rewritten at my beta-reader’s request. Originally it did NOT have a happy ending and kept more inline with Darth Maul’s original story and included him “losing” his legs. Originally he wasn’t able to get out of the way of the second shot and was hit in the spine.  
> Obviously the decision was made to change it to facilitate a happier ending.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventual Happy ending

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure who had decided it would be a good idea to let Qui-Gon drive to graduation. Horns blared behind them but his father ignored them and continued on.

“Dad, the speed limit is 45.” He said for the third time. Qui-Gon shot him a quieting look,

“Safety first.” He replied and pointed a thumb at the back seat, “There’s a baby in the car.” 

Obi-Wan looked at the back where Ashoka was strapped into a car seat sound asleep. Rex sat beside her with barely enough room for his broad shoulders and muscular frame, the tight confines doing their best to wrinkle his starched dress uniform. He looked cramped and uncomfortable, but not so uncomfortable as Anakin. It had taken Obi-Wan over an hour to get his brother to stop squirming and put his suit on and Anakin had already managed to ‘lose’ his tie. Despite the tight confines and Qui-Gon’s slow pace, Anakin shot his brother a smile and a thumbs up.

They arrived at the high school with thirty minutes to spare and Obi-Wan said goodbye to his family. He headed further into the school, his footsteps loud in the empty hallways. He passed classrooms and lockers, memories attached to each. The spot Sheelal had lain groaning after Maul punched him brought a bittersweet smile to Obi-Wan’s lips. Maul’s locker, shut and cleaned out, prepared for next year’s students. He passed the door of the biology lab where this had all begun. He leaned against it and sighed. September seemed like a decade ago with how exciting the year had been. Sometimes he was convinced none of it had happened and he was about to wake from a vivid dream, but he never did. 

Footsteps clicked behind Obi-Wan, pulling him from his reverie,  as Ventress strolled casually towards him. She had foregone wearing a dress for the ceremony, choosing instead a sleek cut suit. Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow as she approached. Her shoes gave her an inch of height on him and he marvelled at her ability to walk in them. 

“Are you wearing a shirt?” He asked casually. Ventress shrugged but her smirk said enough. Her jacket descended in a steep V before it clasped at her sternum leaving a large swatch of bare skin exposed. 

“Pasties are a wonder.” She purred. 

“Principle Windu will never let you walk in that.” Obi-Wan said.

“We’ll be wearing those tacky robes, he’ll never know.” She countered. Obi-Wan shrugged and didn’t bother to argue. 

“Besides, this is my last chance to establish my dominance over the other lesbians in our class. I can’t just graduate without reminding them of my power.” She said casually. Obi-Wan laughed so hard he had to unbutton his own suit jacket. Once his mirth had settled Ventress slid her arm through his and together they walked through the empty halls. 

“I’d offer a penny for your thoughts, but I don’t know if they’re really that valuable.” Ventress said with a drawn out sigh. Obi-Wan shook his head ruefully,

“You know, I’ve never quite figured out why I’m friends with you.” He remarked. Ventress squeezed his bicep playfully,

“I keep your head from getting too big of course. Without someone to lance your ego, you would have exploded years ago.”

“Well thank you then for your years of loyal service.” Obi-Wan said with a smile. Ventress pursed her lips at him disdainfully,

“Don’t go getting soft on me now Kenobi.” She growled.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He answered. 

Their walk through the school had instinctively drawn them towards the sounds of celebration. They paused just outside the bubble of activity, waiting for a moment in the dark,

“What are you two planning?” Obi-Wan asked quietly. Ventress sighed and gently slid her arm from around his. 

“You’ll have to ask him that. I’ve been sworn to secrecy.” She said, drawing her fingers across her purple tinted lips in a zipping motion. 

“Fine.” Obi-Wan groused. He turned from Ventress and stepped into the noise of graduation.

\---

Pomp and Circumstance. Obi-Wan knew every note of the song, having played it at previous graduations as part of the band. Hearing it now was as surreal as the bobbing black caps in a sea around him. He walked in time and wished he could look around him without looking weird. He hadn’t seen Maul the entire day and he was starting to worry he hadn’t shown up. Obi-Wan wouldn’t put it past the obstinate boy to decide he was above graduating with his peers. 

All too soon he was seated and Principle Windu was introducing their speakers. Obi-Wan ignored most of it, too distracted to really listen. 

“Do or do not, there is no try.” finished Mister Yoda. Obi-Wan had heard the speech or some variation of it at each graduation he’d played and could nearly quote it from heart. The familiarity was comforting. 

“Thank you, Mister Yoda, your words are a treasure.” Principle Windu said to quiet the confused crowd.

“It is my honor to present to you, this year’s graduating class.” He said to a round of applause. The ceremony continued, carrying Obi-Wan across the stage to shake hands with a proud Principle Windu. With his empty diploma board in hand, Obi-Wan was deposited back in his seat. He scanned the faces of the people walking past but couldn’t spot Maul. In his pocket his phone vibrated.

_Gothess: target acquired…………..7:44 pm_

_Twunk Lite: Proof?........................7:44 pm_

_Gothess: assassass.jpg……………7:46 pm_

_Twunk Lite: Very well……………7:47 pm_

“Maul Palpatine.” Principle Windu announced. Obi-Wan’s head snapped up, his cap in danger of flying free at the motion. His eyes locked with Maul’s as he stared out at the crowd. There was a clever joy there at catching Obi-Wan off guard. He shook Windu’s hand, the principle taking the moment to say something into Maul’s ear before releasing his hand. The teen inclined his head to the older man and left the stage. Obi-Wan tracked his movements, determined not to lose him again. He traded a smile with the boy as he passed. 

Ventress was the last to cross the stage, all high heels and delicate ankles, somehow making the shapeless robes fashion. She traded a rueful look with Principle Windu before shaking his hand slowly. With the end of the line of students, the ceremony ended. Obi-Wan left the room to the sound of Pomp and Circumstance, feeling Maul’s eyes on his back. 

\---

Ashoka was screaming, though whether from joy or exhaustion was anyone’s guess. Anakin did his best to try and soothe the child while nearby Obi-Wan talked and joked with his fellow graduating band mates. Qui-Gon was deep in conversation with Mister Yoda, the two sitting in the warm evening air under a tree. Rex was keeping an eye on Ashoka while talking with Principle Windu, the two discussing their military days. Everywhere life, happiness, families. 

Maul stood apart from it all. He watched from the shadow of the school building as his classmates celebrated their achievement. He should have been celebrating too, he had more reason to than anyone before him, but he couldn’t force himself to join them. 

He was free. After eighteen grueling years, he had escaped Palpatine’s grasp, but with so little to show for it. A house, the contents within excluding what would be used in the official investigation, the contents of a life he’d rather forget. He’d avoided the foster system by means of being freshly eighteen and the legal owner of the house he had lived in. It turned out one of Rex’s cousins was a lawyer who was willing to work for a sad story. Mr. Wulff had managed to find and provide documentation among Palpatine’s files that proved a case of identity theft used to get a mortgage in Maul’s legal name. This legal conundrum left him the sole owner and beneficiary of all Palpatine’s sorted schemes. With the house came account numbers he forgot to tell the police that made living on his own easier. None of it something he’d earned for himself. 

Maul felt incomplete. 

“You look unusually pensive.” 

Ventress’s voice was a purr behind him. He wondered how she’s been able to sneak up behind him in those shoes. Her voice came smoothly over his shoulder,

“I’m contemplating the future.” He replied without turning to look at her. 

“How dull.” Ventress said derisively.

“Is there a reason you’re also avoiding the festivities?” Maul asked. Ventress moved to stand beside him, her shoes dangling from her fingers. Without them she still stood an inch taller than Maul. 

“My Uncle Dooku is here lording over the festivities.” She replied. She pointed a pale finger towards a tall, severe looking man in a black military uniform. He was deep in conversation with Sheelal’s parents.

“Looks friendly.” Maul remarked. Ventress shrugged,

“He helped me out of a bad situation and doesn’t get involved with my life. Not much more I could ask for in a guardian.” 

“I suppose so.” Maul conceded. They stood in silence for a moment, watching the happy families. Eventually Maul gave in,

“You’ve had a month. Have you found anything?” He asked. 

“Other than the myriad smuggling rings, extortion rackets, and other things he was up to, Palpatine appears to have had a hand in mercenaries.” Ventress said. Maul’s stomach tightened. He’d learned over the last month from Ventress and the police exactly how demented the man he’d been living with was. The cruelty he’d shown Maul had been only a part of what he was capable of and his reach extended far. 

“Before he left, your former dad liked to take young teens from their homes in Russia, Ukraine and other parts of Eastern Europe and train them to be soldiers. I guess he got started early with you.” She said softly. Maul inhaled deeply and exhaled through his nose.

“And the families of the boys?”

“I don’t know. He kept records of their deployments, not their origins.” Ventress paused as they watched Qui-Gon take a picture with his arms around his sons.

“I can give you a broad location and a name.” Ventress said. Maul nodded the go ahead.

“Ukraine, somewhere near Kharkiv. The only name given for the year you were born is Talzin.”

“It will do as a start. I won’t forget this Ventress. You have my gratitude.” Maul said. He felt more than saw Ventress roll her eyes at the formality in his tone. 

“Hmm I feel all warm and fuzzy inside.” The bald girl said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a celebratory dinner to attend. I’d hate to be late for my own party.” 

She vanished as quietly as she’d come and Maul decided to follow. It would make what he had to do no easier if he stood around, hiding in the bushes all day. He exited the foliage and was snatched up by Obi-Wan almost immediately. The boy’s grin was radiant and infectious, spreading more sedately to Maul’s lips and pushing away the cloud of his thoughts. He listened to Obi-Wan tell him about where they were going for dinner and other frivolous information. He let the tide of happiness drag him under and allowed himself to simply enjoy the time he had with Obi-Wan and his family.

—-

“OBI-WAN!!! MAUL’S HERE!” The words were shouted across the house by an excited Anakin as he raced outside. Obi-Wan was more reserved in leaving the house, but he couldn’t help the twinge of excitement he felt. Summer was reaching its end, the days slowly shortening as the leaves began to turn, so to accommodate the changing season Obi-Wan wore slim fitted jeans, a simple button down, and a brown bomber jacket he’d found at a flea market with Qui-Gon. He thought the beard he was currently growing made the ensemble look classy. He made his way downstairs and was greeted by an empty house and an open front door. 

Anakin and Qui-Gon were crowded around something outside and no one, not even Maul, was there to appreciate his good looks. He scowled stalked towards the group, determined to find out what the big commotion was about. Maul had arrived in fashion and without warning, on the back of a cherry red motorcycle. Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. Not only was Maul suddenly equipped with an entirely too sexy mode of transportation, he was dressed for the part in black jeans and a black tank top, a leather jacket slung over the seat of the bike. 

Maul had taken to showing off his tattoos more after Palpatine was gone from his life. They still transfixed Obi-Wan, the swirls and spikes flowing up Maul’s arms and down across his chest. He knew now that the ink covered his legs and feet too, the curling network a true marvel of artwork. Despite his growing comfort with showing the markings in the open, Maul was still reluctant to confess how he’d gotten them. 

Obi-Wan gave a low whistle at the sight of the muscled teen reclining on the seat of the motorcycle casually talking shop with Qui-Gon.

“I hope you actually know how to ride that.” Obi-Wan said. Maul gave him a flat look,

“Of course.” He said in a voice that matched his expression, but not his eyes. They were alight with a dangerous playfulness. 

“Scared Kenobi?” Maul asked coyly. 

“You know me.” Obi-Wan answered, “I never run from anything.”

Maul’s grin was feline as he heaved himself up from the bike and strode to meet Obi-Wan on the sloped lawn. His height put him at a disadvantage, as did the higher ground on which Obi-Wan stood, but that didn’t seem to deter him. The two stared at each other for a moment before Obi-Wan leaned down to press a kiss to Maul’s smirking mouth. 

“Ughhh gross.” Anakin complained from behind them. Qui-Gon cleared his throat and began talking to no one in particular about the weeds this year before heading off towards the garage. In less than a minute, they were alone on the empty street. They broke their kiss and smiled at each other.

“Come on.” Maul hissed, “I have something I have to tell you.” 

Obi-Wan nodded, “Okay, but I have something I have to tell you too.” 

They headed towards the bike, Maul donning his jacket and taking a moment to open a case on the side and pass Obi-Wan a blue helmet. He accepted it and climbed on the back of the motorcycle. He had a bit of experience riding two on a bike from growing up with Rex and puttering around the neighborhood, but it was nothing like riding with Maul. They sped through neighborhoods so fast Obi-Wan wasn’t sure quite where they were going until they arrived. A park stretched before them and within, an amphitheatre, waiting for the next performer. Maul was quieter than normal as they stowed their equipment but he refused to say anything until they were walking down the jogging path. He cleared his throat several times before beginning,

“Summer will be ending soon.” He said slowly, “I don’t know what your plans are now that we’ve graduated.”

Obi-Wan glanced at the ground, chest tight.

“That’s actually what I needed to talk to you about.” He said. Maul gestured for him to continue.

“I’ve been accepted to Juilliard.” He said simply, “I’ve actually known for a long time, but I hadn’t made the decision to go until recently.”

He looked at Maul, afraid of his reaction. He looked more thoughtful than angry though the lines between his eyes were deeper than normal.

“I-“ Maul began but cut off. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“I’m leaving too.” He said. Obi-Wan looked at him, dumbfounded.

“You decided to apply to schools after all?” He asked. Maul shook his head. They had discussed college briefly after Palpatine had taken his exit from Maul’s life, but the boy had dismissed the idea out of hand.

“I’m pleased for you Kenobi, I truly am. I hope you’ll be pleased for me too.” 

Obi-Wan gave Maul an incredulous look but did his best to keep his mind open. He gestured for Maul to continue.

“I’m going to Europe.” Maul said bluntly. “I have family there.”

Obi-Wan felt his mouth drop open in surprise as he tried to process the words. He knew that Maul had to have had a birth family, even if he didn’t remember them now. It made sense that Maul would want to meet them, but Obi-Wan couldn’t help the stab of sadness he felt. It was selfish and he instantly felt ashamed. If his parents were still alive he knew he would do anything he had to to see them again. He found himself smiling despite the weight of sadness now dragging at his heart.

“That’s amazing Maul!” He said with genuine enthusiasm. “How did you find them?”

Maul awkwardly rubbed at the back of his head,

“Ventress. We’ve been going through Palpatine’s old files and she pieced it together. We have a name and a city. I can start there and keep searching.” His voice was devoid of the excitement Obi-Wan would have expected, his quiet voice more subdued than usual.

“Where?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Kharkiv in Ukraine. There’s a man there who keeps showing up in Palpatine's files. We think he was involved in my father’s business.”

“Oh.” Obi-Wan said for lack of a better response.

“I want to meet them Kenobi.” Maul said, an edge of defensive anger creeping into his voice,

“Until I got to know you, I didn’t know that families existed who didn’t hate and hurt each other. I have to know if I could have ever had the chance for what you have.”

Obi-Wan’s chest hurt, the pain a dull ache that seemed to come from his heart. 

“You still have that chance with me.” He answered quietly. Maul wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“I have to know.” He repeated.

“Then go.” Obi-Wan said. Maul’s eyes jerked up and found Obi-Wan’s smiling face.

“If you have to do this, then do it. Just know that if you can’t find them, or they aren’t the people you hope they are, you always have a family to come back to.” Obi-Wan took Maul’s scarred hands in his own and pressed the crooked fingers to his lips. When he let go, those fingers threaded through his hair and drew him closer until their lips met. Obi-Wan’s arms draped over Maul’s broad shoulders and he held the boy close. They kissed in the fading sunlight as an early autumn breeze blew cold across the park and Obi-Wan knew that more than the seasons were changing. He wanted to hold onto the moment with all his strength, to keep Maul in front of him and never let him go, but too soon the moment was over. Their foreheads touched gently and Obi-Wan felt Maul’s fingers tighten slightly in his hair.

“Tell me to stay.” Maul whispered into the space between them. Obi-Wan smiled softly before pulling away,

“Palpatine couldn’t cage you and you would resent me for even trying. This is something you have to do for yourself.” 

“Thank you.” Was Maul’s whispered response before he turned away to head back towards the motorcycle. Obi-Wan watched his retreating back, trying to memorize every detail before he followed. Things were changing and Obi-Wan could do nothing but hope they were strong enough to endure what came next.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will become longer and longer as this ramps up. I will post a new chapter each week on Sunday until the end of the work.


End file.
